


【詹美现代警黑AU】《狮子》

by Elaine1105



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine1105/pseuds/Elaine1105





	1. Chapter 1

“madam，这是中国街那两个被害者的资料，他们定期会去苏荷区一家名叫‘幸存者俱乐部’的酒吧，在每月第三个星期三和第四个星期四的晚上”警员把手里的文件夹和照片递给办公桌前的女人，用手指了指照片上瘦长脸梳着背头的男人“每次都是他和他们进行交易。”  
女人扫了一眼照片“他就是‘狮子’的人”翻开文件夹快速浏览“伤口的长度深度都和之前几起案件的完全相同，这种特制刀具是想暗示什么”她皱着眉，眼神不聚焦地在文件上顿了顿，忽然抬眼看向面前的警员“会议开始前把这些资料复制好，交给戴佛斯局长和其他与会警长”  
——————————  
“证据不够，现在只能将‘狮子’定为嫌疑人，还不能进行抓捕”花白胡子的老警官用左手拇指和食指捏着皱紧的眉头“想办法打入他们内部，那家酒吧在苏荷区？”  
“是的sir 戴佛斯，这个任务交给我吧，有时候女人更好办事”  
“不行madam，那个地方不适合你”  
“波德瑞克，安静”女人的语气显然有点严厉，像在教训说错话的孩子。  
身旁的警员不敢再插嘴，只能担心地低头看着手边的资料。  
“布蕾妮，这个案子非同寻常，如果计划可行，任务就交给你。首先，要确保安全。”老警官双手握拳支起身子。  
对面的大红胡子警官给了女人一个肯定的眼神“有需要的时候我会帮你”  
作为会议室里唯一的女人，布蕾妮总想证明自己可以做到比他们认为的更好，虽然这些同事都很友好，也都支持她，但她依然对自己那么苛刻。  
——————————  
“戴佛斯局长就这么通过你的计划了？”  
“不明白你为什么总要这样质疑我？”布蕾妮没有看向副驾位置的年轻人，继续控制着方向盘。  
“我只是担心”  
“担心什么，我做了十几年警察，还不知道怎么保护自己吗？你到警察办公室才几年”  
“不是这个意思，我只是觉得苏荷区那些男人可能更喜欢长发的，穿着短裙的...”最后这句虽然音量足够低，但还是一清二楚地刺入旁边人的耳朵“...更骚一点的...”  
一个漂亮的急刹车把波德瑞克从座位上甩到前面又弹回座位，要不是安全带，他的头可能要把前挡玻璃撞碎，“噢！对不起madam，咳咳咳”，谢天谢地这该死的安全带没让他飞出去，不过也差点被勒死。  
女人用眼角瞪着倚在副驾上揉着胸口的年轻人，白了他一眼继续开车。这句话确实刺激到她了。  
——————————  
波德瑞克站在鞋店里，仰视着正在照镜子的女人。  
“天啊，她得有6.5英尺了吧”店员站在旁边小声嘟囔着。  
红唇、金色波浪卷、亮绿色抹胸短裙、将近4英寸的粉红色高跟鞋，这条裙子短到几乎只能遮住重要部位，左肩还有半个浮夸的绿色蝴蝶结，波德从来没见过自己的长官这幅装扮，他有点被惊到，不，确切的说是被吓到，“她疯了？”脑子里一直在提问。  
“波德瑞克，波德——瑞克！”这个巨大的会响的‘绿灯’把年轻人的脑子强行拽回来，凑到耳边悄咪咪问“这样像不像红灯区那些应召女郎？”  
年轻人木讷地点点头，‘绿灯’好像一下子心情就变好了，转向店员“这双鞋我要了”  
——————————  
他们把车停到‘幸存者俱乐部’附近的便利店，大红胡子‘店长’看到和波德一起进来的女人，着实惊住了“天啊小姐，你太美了，曾经走入我梦乡的那个女神就是你吧”  
“托蒙德严肃一点，我们有任务在身” 布蕾妮被他看得有点不自在，想赶快搞定设备脱离他的视线。  
“这么辛苦的生活何不找点乐子，哈哈哈——哈哈——”他把对讲设备递过来，眼神始终没离开女人的脸。  
布蕾妮不想搭理他，对于这样的调戏她已经快习惯了“进去后你不要离我太近，和艾迪长官呆在一起，就像我平时教你那样，听从指挥不要擅自行动，并且时刻保持警惕”  
“你一定要小心” 波德不安地点头，“有情况一定要及时告诉我们”  
——————————  
穿着浮夸的女人在酒吧很常见，但这么高大的可极其稀有，引人注目对布蕾妮来说早已是日常，从14岁开始，无论她走到哪，人们总会多看她几眼，就因为这身高。  
“美人新来的？”一个瘦弱的男人端着酒杯坐到旁边的位子“一个人？”  
这个人显然只是个无关紧要的人，还是少回话的好。  
“500？”男人试探地问。  
布蕾妮扬起左边嘴角，径自走进舞池跳起舞来，那舞蹈有点...迷醉自我，再用力一点，她的头都可能会被甩掉。  
吸烟区的波德又被吓到了“她什么时候学会这个的？”  
“不要小看你的女师长，她可是为了目的不惜一切代价的狠女人”艾迪吸了一口烟吐出来“把红胡子‘野人’迷得神魂颠倒的女人，虽然她总表现得很刚强”  
——————————  
四天了，按资料显示，‘狮子’的人会在今晚出现，波德有点呆不住了，这几天有好几个应召女郎都想掏空他的口袋，再留在这里，不被假女郎吓死，也得被真女郎烦死。  
“生意来了生意来了，准备门口接客了”忽然耳机里传来正在街头发小卡片的琼恩警官的声音。  
梳着背头的男人自在地走了进来，刚坐到沙发上酒保就递了一杯酒，一根烟的时间过去，一个女人走到沙发前坐下。  
他们好像在交谈着什么，动作变得亲密了，但是明显手里正在交换着什么。  
怎么才能吸引他的注意。  
布蕾妮跳着舞，表现得非常开心，音乐的热情让她兴奋地大叫起来，差点要盖过周围所有声音。  
背头男人看向这里，很好，他走过来了。  
音乐变得舒缓，好像要让刚刚热舞的人们缓一口气。  
布蕾妮慢慢停下动作，回到吧台，那个男人也跟了过来。  
“我没见过你”  
“我也没见过你”布蕾妮呷了一口酒，慵懒地看着他  
“来消遣还是来生存？”  
“都有”  
“之前在哪个酒吧”  
“居无定所”  
男人把手里的烟撵灭  
“换个地方聊聊？”  
他带着布蕾妮离开酒吧，来到街角的黑暗夹道，“想赚钱吗”，黑暗遮住他的半张脸，让人分辨不出上面的表情。  
布蕾妮用手指夹住递过来的烟放在两片嘴唇中间，顺势前倾让男人帮她点燃，吸进一口再通过鼻腔呼出白色的气体，“不想赚钱谁干这个”  
“给你个赚钱的机会，想要的话，明天晚上9点到这个地方来”  
布蕾妮接过纸条，疑惑的看着他 “什么样的机会”  
“来了你自然会知道”男人转身消失在黑暗里。


	2. Chapter 2

“呦，喝咖啡的样子还挺优雅”男人从身后走过来坐到对面的沙发，右脚踝搭上左腿膝盖，靠在沙发背上打趣道“真想知道和你这么高大的女人睡一觉有多爽”  
“直接点吧，需要我做什么”  
“心急的话我也可以先让你爽爽，不过你得回答几个问题”男人从口袋掏出笔和破烂的记事本。  
布蕾妮没给他任何表情，脸微微侧向窗口，看着对面这个下流家伙翻开记事本。  
“家人呢，他们知道你在干这行？”  
“他们在乡下，我自己在伦敦打拼十几年了”  
“做了十几年？可我看你还挺纯良的”  
“之前在精品店做小时工，现在给服装店做做平面模特，拿着微薄又不固定的薪水，你也知道伦敦什么都贵，没办法”  
“你的名字”  
“格温”  
“化名还是真名？”  
布蕾妮耸耸肩“就是格温”  
“住址电话”  
“为什么要告诉你，我都不知道你是好人还是坏人”  
男人把双手摊在桌子上，上半身向前倾“今天能坐在这里，就说明这个问题你不在乎”，说着推出本子和笔。  
布蕾妮把视线从他脸上挪下，拿起笔迅速写着，“到底要做什么，而且到底能赚多少钱”  
最后一笔戳在纸上，记事本被推回去，视线回到男人脸上。  
“这得看你有多听话了”男人看着写下的信息，把没动过的咖啡杯里的液体倒进嘴里，站起身掏出手机举在两人中间，狂点屏幕。  
“干什么！”布蕾妮迅速捂住脸往右挪动身子。  
“给寂寞的夜晚加点兴奋剂”，嘴角的笑显示出他似乎对这些照片很满意，随便翻看几张后，手机和记事本一同被揣进裤子口袋，“等我电话”说着走向门外。  
——————————  
琼恩利用人脉关系联系到可靠的摄影师和几家服装店，让他们给布蕾妮拍了些平面照，上百张照片排列在电脑屏幕上，他需要挑选出几张上传到服装店的网站。  
红色胡子慢慢挪近耳边 ......  
“这些照片先给我复制一份”， 两根长满稀疏红色毛发的手指捏着一只指甲盖大小的心形存储盘，轻轻放到电脑前的空桌面上。  
旁边正在敲着键盘的艾迪无声无息地挑了挑眉毛。  
“她知道后肯定会揍我”琼恩笑着把存储盘插到电脑上。  
红胡子两眼直勾勾监视着他手里的动作，确保没落下一张照片。  
难得又短暂的轻松氛围突然被打破。  
“上次那个女人被害了”，波德放下电话看向琼恩，“尸检报告下午送过来”  
琼恩看着电话前的警员，把鼠标摔在桌上，起身离开办公桌“我去报告戴佛斯局长”  
——————————  
咖啡厅会面之后，背头男人就像消失了一样，但确实又出现了新的被害者，命案和他有关的几率一直在上升。  
这几天布蕾妮真实感觉到有人跟踪她，无时无刻，现在能做的只有把‘格温’扮演好......  
手机响了，是个陌生号码，数字很奇怪。  
“星期三，幸存者俱乐部" 电话迅速被挂断，没留下多余的信息，但对方的声音明显不是那个‘背头’的。  
——————————  
“坐下，你过于紧张了” 艾迪弹着手里的烟灰 “相信她，面对情况时她的头脑可比咱们这些男人更灵光”  
波德望着吧台，从半蹲的姿势坐回位子上，随手抓起酒杯递到嘴边“她怎么一句话都不说”  
“你想让她看起来像个精神病患者一样自言自语？”  
年轻人咽了一口酒 “好吧，我是太紧张了”  
布蕾妮看着指尖微弱的火光慢慢渗出一缕白烟，思索着这几天得到的信息。  
突然肩膀被搭上一只手，身体不自觉地颤了一下。  
“怎么，害怕了？”男人拉过旁边的吧凳坐上去，没有把手拿开。  
“给我打电话的那个人又是谁，现在我都不知道你叫什么名字”  
“这些重要吗” 接过酒保递过来的杯子抿了一口 ，“一晚多少钱？”  
“搞这么神秘就要我做这个？”布蕾妮质疑地看着他，目光移到酒杯上，“5000”  
“啥？！”男人显然有点激动，猛地放下玻璃杯，酒溅在手背上，“就仗着你比一般女人高大？还是你有什么特殊技能？”  
“那请把你的手拿开，就这价”  
男人低下头哼笑道 “这个我得考虑一下是否真的划算” 说着，从胸前口袋掏出一粒胶囊 “把这个放到嘴里含着，小心别吞下去”  
“会上瘾？”看着小药丸被对方捏在手里，不安从心里偷偷溜出来。  
“它为你带来的数字也许会让人上瘾”  
布蕾妮迟疑了一会儿，捏起胶囊放到舌下。  
“乖女孩” 他又从口袋里掏出一个包折好的纸三角，“回去仔细阅读上面的文字，记到脑子里后立即烧掉，按要求做你会得到意想不到的回报”  
男人把剩下的酒一饮而尽凑到耳边，小声问道“你就不能打个折？”  
便利店里的红胡子'店长'气急败坏地捏爆薯片袋，跺着脚把自己扔到收银台后的椅子上，用力拔掉耳机。  
——————————  
“她决定自己去”为了避免身份暴露，从第一次见过背头男人开始，琼恩都是通过那个摄影师和布蕾妮取得联系。  
“凶手很可能已经盯上她了”红胡子想不出更好的计划，但他知道这绝对危险。  
琼恩轻轻点头“她清楚现在的处境”  
“我调查了目的地”艾迪无奈地摇头“确实不适合埋伏”  
戴佛斯局长坐在会议桌中间，双手抱胸靠着椅背，若有所思，眼睛漫无目的地游走在会议桌上，表情非常凝重。  
“我们只能在这里等着了？”波德想再找出一丝可行的办法，可眼下各方面条件都不支持他这么做。  
老警官合上文件夹，坚定地说道“确保防身设备正常，告诉她，必要时，中止任务”  
——————————  
路灯昏暗的光亮几乎照不到地面，每走过一个新的拐角，看到的只是一样的墙壁和被黑暗包围的微弱的光点，唯一能作为区分的，就是墙上那些因年久废弃而形成的斑驳痕迹。  
脚落到地面时重叠着杂草被踩碎的声音，平日里这些声音根本不会被注意到。  
穿过最后一个黑暗的尽头，一面堆满油漆桶的墙渐渐显现。  
'绿色油漆桶，桶里的盒子，是正确的放置地点'  
看来得找一会儿。  
刺鼻的味道从桶里钻出来，布蕾妮左手掀起盖子，右手控制着手电筒的光束照进桶里，大部分底部都有少量液体，但愿它们无毒。  
找到了，一个金属盒子。  
打开盒子，里面放着一张卡片，上面记录着一个账号和一串密码，捡出卡片，装好胶囊合上盖子。  
突然，传来一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声，但除了墙和黑暗，什么都看不见。  
声音戛然而止，无法定位传来的方向。  
布蕾妮迅速将盒子放回原来的位置，把桶恢复原状，顺着来时的路往回走，速度越快越好，声音越轻越好。  
忽然什么东西把她绊倒，身体重重摔在地上。  
身后出现一个男人，看不清他的脸，但个子不高。  
什么东西在他手里闪光。  
是刀！  
还没来得及完全爬起，刀就刺过来狠狠扎向墙根。  
幸好动作够迅速，布蕾妮举起防狼喷雾朝男人脸上狂喷。  
该死，他带了防毒面具。  
她站起身拼命往前跑，现在还手还不是时候。  
心脏跳动的声音，还有身后的追逐声，把她包围起来。  
还记得来时的路，左转......左转......第二个岔口......右转......经过第一个岔口......  
突然一双手捕获了她的脖子和肩膀，将她拽进黑暗。  
“啊———！”  
“嘘—想死吗” 熟悉的声音 “贵有贵的道理，腿真不是一般得长”  
——————————  
背头男人带着她上了路边的汽车，关上车门说道“你不能回原来的住所了”。  
司机迅速踩下油门，从后视镜里看了一眼，并没有做声。  
“为什么！我差点因为你这个破胶囊死了！你们要带我去哪！”  
“闭上嘴，否则我把你送回刚才那里”司机冷冷地开口道。


	3. Chapter 3

整洁明亮的会客厅面积不算大，浅灰色的转角布艺沙发前摆放着一张纯黑色规矩的长方体玻璃茶几，玻璃的反射映和着屋顶的灯光，照亮了静卧在上面的金色狮子摆件，使它通体发亮。  
‘司机’坐在沙发正中间上下打量着站在茶几前的高大女人，从头到脚，没落下一个部分，就像在检查自己刚刚买回来的大衣柜。  
讨厌的眼球顺着轨迹来回转动，让布蕾妮身上每一个毛孔都在冒着丝丝凉气，真想给他一拳。  
“非要找一个目标这么大的‘兔子’吗？” 沙发里的男人摆出一副嫌弃的表情问道“波隆，你的口味什么时候变得这么特别了？”  
背头男人身体前倾，前臂平行于地面搭在膝盖上坐在‘司机’侧面，和‘司机’看着同一个方向耸耸肩 “至少她跑得够快，不然这条人命你背定了”  
布蕾妮用目光追随着两个男人的对话，捕获着其中的信息——'背头'叫波隆，他们似乎知道自己被调查了。  
“你们知道那个人要杀我” 最终布蕾妮把目光停留到靠在沙发里继续‘检查’自己的男人的脸上。  
男人毫不避讳地轻轻点头，“但我不会让你知道更多”  
“不管你们和他之间有什么瓜葛，我的任务完成了，还把我带到这来做什么”  
“你到底是没长脑子还是真不怕死？” 男人坐起身，口气略显严厉 “从现在开始，你只能在这老实呆着”  
“‘狮子’如果发火，会把‘兔子’吃得骨头都不剩” 波隆站起身拍拍布蕾妮的肩膀“学聪明点，我去给你安排房间” 说着走上楼梯，留下用眼神在对峙的两个人。  
布蕾妮继续看着沙发上这个男人——他就是‘狮子’，得尽快通知办公室任务顺利进行。  
“那请你把手机还给我，不然我没安全感”  
'狮子'站起身，朝她挤弄一下眼睛 “你再也见不到它了”  
——————————  
日月刚刚开始进行交替，晨光还被黑夜打压在天空的最底端。  
昨天发生的种种一整晚都在眼前重新演绎着、交叉着。  
‘咚咚咚咚咚咚’  
突如其来的急促敲门声把半梦半醒的人从枕头上拽起来，‘咚咚’声没有停止，而且越来越响，到底是哪个该死的家伙。  
门打开的一瞬间，拳头差点砸过来。  
“噢” ‘狮子’被吓了一跳 “你不化妆的样子真怪，连眼睛周围的毛发都是浅色，显得眼珠太突兀了”  
这家伙居然硬闯进来，他一点礼貌都不懂？  
“你叫格温？在伦敦混了十多年也没混出什么名堂来？你这身形为什么不去做个特型演员？非要学别人做什么模特，没人跟你说过太胖不适合做模特吗？肯定是因为你很便宜他们才肯用你”  
‘狮子’没打算征求同意，嘴里不停地说着自己的观点，径自走到窗边的椅子坐下。  
是的，这个房子本来就属于他。  
“你把我留在这里到底想做什么”布蕾妮好像没听见刚刚那些话。  
“想做什么，我救了你的命，连句谢谢都没有”，看到面前这个女人的眼尾微微抽动，原本质疑的眼神突然变得有点心虚 “好吧，昨晚的事也有我一部分原因”  
“现在怎么办”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“你知道的”  
'狮子'装作恍然大悟轻笑着站起身，“啊，哈，你就留下来做我的私人助理，整天对着波隆他们那些男人，真是扫兴”  
“凭什么”  
“只有在我身边你才能保住小命” 男人走上前一把拽住布蕾妮的衣领，把她的脸拉得足够低，几乎和自己的鼻子贴上 ，但语气依然略显轻松“离开这里，昨晚的人肯定会想尽办法再杀你一次，最好别给自己找麻烦”，说完，松开手里的褶皱轻轻铺平 “给你十分钟，好好收拾一下自己，然后到楼下找我，千万别浪费时间”  
布蕾妮看着他踏出房间，正准备关门，男人突然转身 “噢，别忘了化个妆”  
'砰——'   
房门重重拍在男人鼻子前。  
——————————  
'波隆是'狮子'的亲信'——‘凶手很可能另有他人’——'他们知道凶手的动机'——‘他们和凶手有什么关系’——'琼恩他们还不知道我已经接近目标’——'得想办法和办公室取得联系'  
“噢该死！”她把刷子上的黑色睫毛膏甩在水池壁上，看着镜子里两片颜色不一样的眼睫毛，问题一个接一个盘旋在脑子里。  
——————————  
布蕾妮走到楼梯口，看见波隆和'狮子'正在楼下小声说着什么——'从昨晚到现在没看见其他人，这里只有他们两个？'——正想着，听到门口传来脚步声。  
一个侏儒匆忙走进来，注意到站在二楼的人后放慢脚步 。  
“这就是那只'大兔子'?”他把手里的档案袋放到茶几上坐下，嘴里嘟囔着“我讨厌巨人”  
‘狮子’回头瞥了一眼楼上 “动作挺快啊，睫毛不错，现在看着正常多了”  
侏儒注视着走下楼梯的高大女人，小声问道 “你确定这样没问题？”  
“目前我还没想到更好的法子”  
“是，调查到的信息是没什么异样，但只能证明我们所知的消息和这些信息相符，谁知道和那些官老爷有没有关系”  
“如果有关系更好，顺便让他们把那几宗命案给我消了”  
“詹姆，这不是儿戏”侏儒对自己的规劝无果感到无奈。  
‘詹姆是他的名字？’  
听到这里，布蕾妮快步走下楼梯，在离三人不远处站住脚，睁大的双眼看着沙发上的三个男人 “你们杀过人？”  
“没错，而且相当残忍” 詹姆拿起咖啡杯 “尤其是对那些不听话的傻大个” 一口咖啡送入喉咙 “我会让她们痛苦到求着我了结她们”  
波隆看着她那惊恐的样子，和侏儒相视而笑，逗趣地说道“祝你长命百岁”  
布蕾妮白了一眼他，转向端着咖啡杯的男人，“你不用吓唬我，叫我下来做什么”  
“我想游泳，但泳池里面长满了杂草，看见那些乱作一团的东西就浑身发痒，你去打扫一下”男人轻快地放下咖啡杯。  
一团气体瞬间堵在胸口，她瞪大了眼睛质问道“以前这些工作是谁来做的？”  
“这你管不着，现在就得由你来做，我不能白给你提供食宿”  
布蕾妮紧拧着眉毛看着地面，左右挪动着下颚，好像在狠狠研磨着嘴里的空气。  
波隆从厨房拎出一个水桶，里面装着着各种工具，放在她脚边。  
“放心，我会在旁边陪着你，不会无聊的”，詹姆贱嗖嗖地冲她挑挑眉毛。  
这只该死的‘狮子’竟然笑得这么开心。  
——————————  
“你到底会不会干活，不把杂草拔了就打算用清洁剂吗？”遮阳伞下的男人半躺在折叠椅上，看着泳池里时不时用白眼翻他的人，这幅景象和手边冒着凉气的果汁简直绝配。  
布蕾妮把清洁剂瓶子摔在桶里，弯下腰用双手抓住一丛肥硕顽固的杂草，用力往后拉，心里想着——如果不是为了任务，那张还算漂亮的脸蛋肯定已经面目全非。  
“用点力气，这么大的个子一点力气都使不出来吗？你吃的饭都去哪了”  
“闭嘴！”  
不知道是用力过猛还是被语言激怒，一个猛拽，身体随着杂草被拔出狠狠向后摔去，‘咚’的一声，愤怒的女人一屁股坐在地上。  
椅子上看戏的人笑得弓起后背，不停拍手。  
“小心一点，我可不想给你付医药费”  
布蕾妮狠狠白了他一眼站起身，准备向下一个目标进攻。  
虽然已经调查过她的资料，但这个女人身上似乎还有很多故事，大概是因为这幅可笑的样子，她的每一件小事都让詹姆感到好奇。  
“你脸上的疤是怎么来的？”  
“我儿时是半职业体操运动员，艺术体操，一次比赛时不小心跌倒，等我回过神的时候，彩带的棍子已经扎穿了我的嘴唇和鼻子”  
“所以你就放弃了体育生涯”  
“那次当众出糗给我造成阴影了”布蕾妮停下手里的动作，回想着受伤时的画面和挫败感，轻轻摇着头。  
“噢，过来喝点果汁吧，顺便讲讲你那悲惨经历的细节，我去给你拿个三明治，吃饱了下午才有力气干其他的”说着，起身一路小跑向屋里。  
有趣的‘戏弄’已经拉开帷幕。


	4. Chapter 4

一天的…劳作，没错，布蕾妮当了一整天的保姆，那家伙居然连晚餐后的盘子都留给她，还要忍受着他像只发情的母苍蝇一样在眼前'嗡嗡'。  
'母苍蝇'不在的时候世界都变得干净了。  
身上的草味清洁剂味还有汗味被紫藤花香的泡沫赶走。  
'凶手到底是不是他们？'  
任由花洒喷出的一根根水柱顺着背部滑到脚跟，洗去一身疲惫后才能好好思考问题。  
突然浴室门被撞开，只用白色浴巾裹着下半身的男人闯进来，右手还搭在门把手上，整个人静止在那里，一滴水珠从耳鬓旁的头发尖坠落。  
周围的一切也全静止了。  
布蕾妮以为自己眼花了，但瞬间就反应过来，立刻双手抱胸转过身，背对着门口愤怒地喊到 “搞什么你怎么进来的！”  
怒火和羞耻感在脑血管里爆炸。  
“额...我以为你还在楼下洗盘子，只想进来拿个洗发水，我的用完了”  
“出去”  
“就是你脚边那个，递我一下” 空闲的手向前伸着，像个万圣节的孩子在要糖果。  
“出——去——”  
“别紧张，我没兴趣” 悬在她背后的手指往回勾了勾，眼睛不离墙角的瓶子 “递给我”  
“我说了出！去！！！”  
詹姆被最后的怒吼吓了一跳，“那你动作快点，别让我这么湿答答的呆着”，说完便迅速带着对那瓶洗发水的依依不舍逃离浴室。  
听到关门声，布蕾妮把脸转向身后检查情况，确保浴室里只有她自己。  
愤怒不允许她再回忆刚才的一切，胡乱搓刮身上残留的泡沫，迅速关掉淋浴喷头，然后拽过洗手池上的干燥浴巾，把自己的躯干包裹起来，脑子已经没办法指挥这一系列动作。  
打开浴室门的一瞬间，狼狈的'狮子'低着头出现在窗边的椅子上，手指正在捕捉头发尖上的水珠。  
“你怎么还在这！” 尚未平灭的怒气又被激起。  
“洗发水” 两只眼睛可怜巴巴盯着对方手里的瓶子。  
“你怎么进来的！我确定锁了门！”  
布蕾妮走过来，把瓶子砸在桌子上，她一定要得到合理的答案。  
“这里所有的门都可以用我的指纹打开，我真的不知道你在里面......洗澡……噗——” 詹姆想让自己看起来足够诚恳，但眼前这副景象，对方脸上胳膊上腿上通红的皮肤，还有那个恼羞成怒的表情，强行把他努力憋着的笑推出喉咙。  
“别笑了！”  
“你做兼职应召女郎时肯定生意惨淡哈哈哈哈哈”  
“别笑了！你这混蛋！”  
“再大声一点，波隆和提利昂都会跑过来看热闹，我可没锁门” 詹姆冲着眼前即将燃爆的人轻挑右边的眉毛“这一幕如果被他们看见，肯定会被杜撰成一出热血沸腾的激情大戏，尤其是提利昂，这个小恶魔一直等着机会讲大个子的笑话”  
布蕾妮抓起瓶子用力扔到对方怀里。  
“拿上该死的洗发水回去洗你那该死的头发！”  
目的达到了，不管是拿洗发水还是故意激怒她，他都成功了，她生气的样子能成为一整天的调味剂。  
詹姆拎着瓶子向外走着，突然回头......  
“啊……其实你还挺骨感的，就是太壮了”  
“滚！”  
——————————  
“这身打扮还挺合身” 詹姆看着自己挑选的衣服穿在这个大个子身上，没有半点不合适的地方，得意着自己的眼光。  
“你们出去一上午就是买衣服去了？” 布蕾妮来回检查着脚上的鞋子。  
提利昂用邪恶的眼神看着詹姆 “你怎么这么清楚她的尺寸，昨晚你们好像在大笑？”手肘杵了一下得意男人的手臂“什么事这么开心，让我也高兴一下”  
詹姆看着高处投过来的尴尬表情，咧着嘴角说道“就是借了个洗发水，顺便聊聊…'有趣的'…闲天儿”  
“这么快你们就变得这么熟了？”  
“比你想的还要熟”  
那双蓝眼睛里充满了怒火，但他就是爱玩火。  
布蕾妮一直在压抑着冲过去揍他的冲动，又怕提利昂看出什么端倪，如果现在只有她们两个，一定会让他好看。  
“让我穿成这样做什么？”  
“晚上需要你陪我去见一个人，在这之前最好去睡一觉，瞧瞧你的黑眼圈，一定是昨晚聊开心了一宿没睡，六点之前化好妆，别给我丢脸，波隆会准时来接咱们”  
如果现在手边有高压警棍，他一定会被电得说不出话来。  
——————————  
“还没搜到定位信息？”戴佛斯局长问着众人。  
艾迪摇摇头说道“当晚11:37发出最后一个信号后就终断了，手机可能是被销毁了，也可能被什么设备屏蔽了”  
“已经将近48小时了”波德瑞克完全冷静不下来，自从来到警察办公室，接受了布蕾妮的教导，他一直在练习如何控制情绪，很久没这么慌神过了，但这次他真的控制不住。  
红胡子拍着年轻人的肩膀，试着去安慰他 “相信她，也许已经接近目标了，只是为了安全才不得已暂时和我们失去联络”  
波德瑞克努力让自己相信红胡子长官的话，试着说服自己摆脱那个可怕的想法。  
琼恩给了波德一个安慰的眼神，表示让他放心，并转向戴佛斯局长“伍德格林的同事发来消息说，今天上午'背头'出现过，也许晚上会有什么行动，他们已经派人蹲守在他到过的地方了”  
老警长点点头道“和当地警方时刻保持联系，艾迪继续调查布蕾妮的下落”，他看向心不在焉的年轻人，放慢语速轻声说道“波德你协助艾迪，放心，她是个出色的警察，会保护好自己”  
——————————  
车子停驻到建筑物的车库门口，门外站着两个着黑色衣服的男人，其中一个按动手里的遥控器让车库门缓缓升起，示意他们把车开进去。  
车库内的壁灯仅能照亮物体的轮廓，左方位置停放着一辆外形相同的汽车，波隆把车停到另一边，熄火，车库门在他们后方缓缓下降。  
布蕾妮静静观察着车里的三个男人，从没见过他们这么严肃，要见的是什么人？  
“待会儿你最好保持沉默，别离开我的视线”詹姆借着微弱的灯光看了她一眼，推开车门从后座位置下车。光线太过昏暗，以至于不能让人看清他的表情，但从严肃的语气中可以听出这次会面的重要性。  
在车库正后方，能隐约看到一个暗门，波隆推开门和提利昂走在前面。  
詹姆拽过她的右手，感觉到她想往回抽缩，他稍稍加大力气，让这只右手挽在自己左臂上，手指轻轻安抚着它的不自在。  
暗门后是一部电梯，他们乘坐电梯到达地下一层。  
房间内的灯光比车库的略微明亮闷热，七八个男人分散站在四周，一个圆脸男人坐在房间中央的皮质沙发上，茶几上放着半瓶威士忌，玻璃杯里的液体仅高出杯底，烟灰缸里插满弯折的烟头，看来他已经等了一段时间。  
男人看见从电梯里走出来的人，嘴角向后挑了挑，戏谑道 “痴情的'狮子'终于忘了旧爱，我是该祝贺还是该怜悯？”  
詹姆没说话，带着布蕾妮走到侧面的沙发前坐下。  
“这副臭脸真难看，难怪她会抛弃你" 男人似乎在故意激怒他，用眼神挑衅地扫过布蕾妮，嘲笑着“太过寂寞才找了这种货色？”  
“对我的人放尊重点”  
布蕾妮被这严肃语气吓了一跳，两小时前他还不是这种状态，他和这个男人之间肯定有着不小的冲突。  
男人把酒倒入杯子，喝下一大口，看了看布蕾妮道 “命真大，听说跑得比之前那个女人快多了”  
“劝你收手，警察已经在调查了，东西呢？”  
旁边的手下递过来一个盒子，男人把盒子推到詹姆面前，“这次还是她去送，还是再找新的'兔子'?"  
“你觉得我会告诉你吗？”詹姆打开盒子检查里面的胶囊，和当时波隆交给她的一样，“我被抓对你没什么好处”，说完拉着布蕾妮起身。  
'命案和这个男人有关，他是在陷害詹姆？'正想着，布蕾妮看到房间角落的一个金发男孩突然掏出手枪对准詹姆。  
来不及做出提醒，她一把推开被瞄准的人。  
'砰'的一声，布蕾妮倒在沙发上，鲜血像泉水一样涌出。


	5. Chapter 5

詹姆立即冲到沙发前，看见布蕾妮用手捂着伤口露出痛苦的表情，疼痛几乎让她发不出声来。  
圆脸男人愤怒地跨到开枪者面前给了他一巴掌“你想在我这闹出人命吗！”  
“管教好好你的人，攸伦，她如果出了什么事我不会放过你”说着，架起摊在沙发上的人往电梯奔去。  
——————————  
鲜血顺着指缝往外涌，詹姆解下腰带死死绑住受伤手臂的上端，如果不是她反应够快，现在自己可能已经不存在了。  
“去最近的医院”  
“去派席尔医生那里，最好别冒险” 提利昂看着前方的路说道。  
“她流了太多的血”  
“你曾经流过的比这多得多”  
“但她是女人”  
“冷静点詹姆，如果医院把枪击事件报告给警察，她也脱不了干系”提利昂回头查看伤者情况，确定她还清醒 “感谢老天只是伤到手臂”  
波隆脚下的油门几乎踩到底了，詹姆不安地看着还在往外冒血的伤口，又看看她的脸，虽然没吭一声只是死死咬住下嘴唇，但从她惨白的脸色和额头的汗珠能看出有多痛苦，她到底是怎样获得这股坚韧劲儿的。  
——————————  
琼恩接到伍德格林警方发来的信息，‘背头’白天曾去过的一个休闲会所疑似发生枪击事件，但不能确定是否属实，没有看到人员伤亡和任何骚动，但可以肯定在那之后一辆黑色汽车从会所迅速驶离。  
波德一整天都在期望着能得到布蕾妮出现在伍德格林的消息，但现在看来，他又不希望她曾去过那里，每个人都能看出他的担心，每人都在安慰他，同时每个人也在担心着同样的事。  
布蕾妮失踪的这几十个小时里，没人离开过工作岗位，他们不会放弃一丝线索，直到确保她是安全的。  
——————————  
子弹已经被成功取出，索性外形完整没有任何碎片散落在伤口里，派席尔医生的公寓早已被装潢成私人诊所，对于这种手术的处理还是非常顺利的。  
布蕾妮的伤口已经被缝合并包扎好，正躺在治疗台上挂吊瓶，詹姆一直守在她身边，两个人衣服上的血迹已经略显干涸。  
“谢谢”  
“什么？” 她不确定自己听到的词。  
“你救我一命，谢谢”  
“那个人为什么要杀你”  
“他是个疯子”  
“那个叫攸伦的人呢，你和他之间有什么事？因为女人？”  
“现在我不想说这个”  
“等你想说的时候再告诉我吧，但是攸伦怎么知道我被袭击，是他做的？”  
詹姆点点头，两根手指挑开缠绕着的输液软管“他想把我除掉，你是幸运的，之前的6个人全部遇害了，这些命案现在全嫁祸在我身上，也许很快警察就会找上门来”  
“你没有他作案的证据吗”  
“那家伙做的天衣无缝，现在我只能避免再有人被卷进来” 他无力的摇头。  
布蕾妮看着他担忧的样子，觉得他不像之前调查到的那样，眼前的这个人显得这么......无奈。  
案件似乎有新的转折，一定要尽快找机会联系到琼恩他们。  
——————————  
四人回到住所已经是第二天清晨，詹姆拎着医药箱跟着布蕾妮回到房间。  
“你得清理一下，血肯定渗到皮肤上了，我去弄点水给你擦擦，然后换套干净衣服”说着，朝浴室走去。  
“你先出去吧，我自己能行”  
“你够的到背吗？我可以帮你擦背，这时候没什么好害羞的”  
布蕾妮惊愕看着他，怎么，昨天那副正经样是装的？回到这里，头上的犄角又露出来了？  
詹姆知道她已经站在生气的边缘，从浴室方向退回来“好吧……那我先去洗洗，有需要叫我”说着，走到门口，担心地看着她，轻轻关上门。  
布蕾妮用左手拖着椅子走到房门跟前，把椅子抵在门上，刚刚这'精神病患者'的眼神告诉她，他很可能会随时闯进来，还是保险点好。  
洗手池被蓄满温水，左手小心翼翼地褪下裙子右边的肩带，不幸的是她还是碰到了伤口，'嗷'的一声叫出来。  
果然，房门上响起了一连串'咚咚咚咚咚'的声音，见她没理会，'咚咚'声持续了十几秒才停止。  
右手暂时不能动了，疼痛感直接顺着肩膀的神经钻进大脑。想起昨晚被枪击中的瞬间，如果当时只有她自己在场，真的会疼得叫出声。  
但她不允许自己在这些男人面前出糗。  
——————————  
昨晚从会所离开的黑车多次超速，被伍德格林和途径片区的交警盯上了，琼恩根据交警提供的信息和监控录像，成功定位到黑车停留过的公寓。  
录像显示车里有四个人出入过这里，但他们始终打着黑伞故意遮挡自己，可以确定四人中有一个穿裙子的成人和一个小孩，在清晨时他们驱车离开，消失在未铺设交通监控设备的地带。  
琼恩和红胡子来到这幢独立老年公寓前，在老人面前亮出搜查证“打扰了，我们是伦敦警察厅的刑警，接到群众报案，疑似昨晚在伍德格林发生枪击事件，一辆黑车从案发现场开到你这，请配合调查”   
“枪击事件？在伍德格林？我这距离那边有三十多公里，你们肯定找错人了”  
“监控记录显示，那辆黑车确实在你这停留了数小时，直到清晨四点才离开”  
“哦，那是我的一位客户，他女朋友昨天在派对上不小心弄伤了手指，到我这处理了一下”  
“只弄伤手指为什么要这么远跑到你这来”红胡子紧接着问道。  
老人摆出一副自信的神情说着“信任，他们家里人身体出现任何问题都会找我，我和他们一家人认识数十年了”  
“那个受伤的女人长什么样”  
“金色头发，蓝眼睛，还有她那个大个子，几乎和门一样高，我这位客户挺有眼光”  
“能提供一下他们的住址吗”  
“抱歉，每次都是他们亲自到这来，我并不清楚他们具体住在哪，你知道的医生不会随便打听患者隐私”  
离开老年公寓，他们行驶在回办公室的路上，虽然没查到'狮子'的下落，但得到的消息让他们有了一丝希望。  
托蒙德把手搭在车窗上，说道“那个女人很可能是布蕾妮，和门一样高，整个伦敦不会再找出第二个女人了”  
“波德知道这个消息后肯定会哭出来，但愿她的伤势不重” 琼恩控制着方向盘，还是有一些担心。  
“等等” 红胡子突然想到了什么 “刚才那老头儿说她是那个男人的女朋友？！开回去！我要把那个混蛋揪出来！赶快给我开回去！”  
——————————  
“我帮你吧”  
“走开” 布蕾妮左手拿着药匙哆哆嗦嗦地在伤口上撒着药粉。  
詹姆看着她这副样子心里急得不行，二十分钟过去了她都没能成功，一把夺过药匙 “你脑子有病吗？换个药紧张什么，我又没有要你脱衣服，再说你也没什么看头”  
“这才是你，以羞辱我为乐趣” 布蕾妮恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“老实点！”  
詹姆拉过椅子坐在床边，小心仔细地把药粉铺在伤口上，用纱布轻轻包裹住手臂外侧。  
布蕾妮低头看着正在处理伤口的这双手慢慢把纱布包好，再用胶带固定住，动作轻的像个女护士。  
詹姆抬起头看着她的眼睛，近距离才发现她的睫毛这么长这么浓密，上眼睑垂下来的时候可以把这双漂亮的眼睛遮挡得朦朦胧胧。  
布蕾妮抬起眼睑，正好看到对方眼睛里的自己，她迅速低下头眨了好几下眼睛，听着心脏砰砰巨响，额头两侧的血管也在嘣嘣跳动。  
詹姆看着她害羞的反应，她的脸和脖子上的皮肤'唰'的一下变红了，之前被嫌弃的眼睛，居然变得有点可爱，真像一只大白猫，好想摸摸头上的金色毛发。  
她身上都是浅色的吧......  
糟糕！  
她的眼神变了！  
她注意到那个男性特征了！


	6. Chapter 6

昨晚发生那样的事，詹姆骂了自己无数次没出息，一定是因为太长时间没和女人日夜接触，才会看着她起反应，可她昨天那个样子......够了，他不会承认的。  
打开门的瞬间，看到对面的女人和自己同时走出来，还是感到有些不自在。但不能否认，对于救了自己一命的人，他是真的感激感动，原本以为这个世界上只有提利昂真心在乎自己的死活，波隆那个家伙只在乎钱和他自己的命，没想到她居然会在危急时刻挺身而出，她当时是怎么想的？  
注意到对面躲闪的眼神，布蕾妮尴尬的眨眨眼，她想让自己挤出一个正常的微笑，但怎么也笑不出来，昨天他到底是怎么回事，如果又是计划好的'阴谋'，那他应该会继续肆意嘲笑才对，可他为什么这么安静？  
波隆走上楼梯看到僵持住的两人，开口打破了僵局 “两位高大的老板小姐，不打算吃早餐了吗？”  
詹姆回过神 “噢，我们正打算下去”说着，慌张的越过波隆。  
看着詹姆逃离了二楼，波隆回头瞄向另一个不太对劲的人，坏笑着重复道 “我们？”  
她瞬间觉得被人揪住了后颈皮，不知道自己为什么心虚，明明不是他想的那样，可那个笑就好像真的发生了什么，她不敢让这个下流家伙看见自己的尴尬，低着头向楼下逃去。  
提利昂举着吐司，一边咀嚼一边盯着詹姆手里的动作：拿过盘子放到桌上，往盘子里盛了一点豆子罐头、一个煎蛋、两块黑布丁、一块烤番茄、两片煎培根，拿起刀叉，想了想，把大块的食物全都切成小块，又往盘子里放了两片吐司，然后连同叉子一起摆到旁边不知所措的女人面前，最后倒了一杯牛奶放到盘子旁边。  
布蕾妮被这突如其来的细心照料弄得更尴尬了，‘搞什么？’，她惊愕看着眼前的食物。  
提利昂松开手指，让吐司自由落体到盘子里，把手臂放倒在餐桌上，问道“你们怎么这么晚才起床”  
听到这个刺耳的词，布蕾妮简直要炸毛，大声解释道 “什么‘你们’，我和他没关系”  
“他这么说也没错，我们确实睡过头了”詹姆继续往自己的盘子里盛着食物。  
布蕾妮气得抿紧嘴唇不停运送着怒气，没有碰这份‘烫手’的早餐，心里想着‘这个混蛋又开始了，他一定要制造混乱’，喘了几口粗气，用眼角瞥着旁边这个混蛋的盘子质问道“你就不能不这样？非要让他们误会吗！？”  
“误会什么？”  
看见詹姆故意摆出一副无害无辜又无知的表情，布蕾妮憋着胸口的气团，从牙缝里挤出几个字 “你个混蛋”  
——————————  
一下午提利昂都在詹姆的房间里谈论些什么，紧闭的房门后面偶尔传出两个男人激烈争论的声音，但听不清具体内容，到底什么事会让感情如此好的两兄弟争吵起来。  
布蕾妮放弃了监听，独自在整个房子里‘闲逛’，波隆早餐后就外出了，根据以往经验，他要到天黑才会回来，所以，现在是搜集线索的绝佳时刻。  
目前，二楼仅有的四间卧室，她只出入过自己的房间，其他人的都被锁着，也许里面会放着什么，尤其是提利昂，他可能是詹姆的情报顾问，有好几次都看到他手里拿着档案袋，那些档案袋大概还在他房间里；波隆这个家伙可能就是个抛头露面跑腿的，但他送出去的那些胶囊里装着什么？要送到什么人手里？  
想弄清楚这些问题，恐怕先得把门打开。  
虽然杀人案件可以初步判定攸伦是凶手的可能性大过他们，但他们几个肯定还有其他不可告人的秘密。  
四间卧室两两分布在楼梯两端，中间的过道大约7英尺长，没什么异样。  
楼梯直通会客厅，茶几正上方吊着一台投影仪，直对着电视上方屋顶挂着的一块卷起的幕布，用来播放《星战》系列应该不错。  
楼梯下方的位置，摆放着一面中式屏风，上面的中国画讲述的大概是一头受伤的雄狮的悲壮故事，这头雄狮还真有点像詹姆在派席尔医生公寓时的样子。  
从来没关注过中国画的布蕾妮，被这头狮子吸引了。  
双目怒视的负伤雄狮在不堪回首的神情中，准备战斗、拼搏，蕴藏着坚强与力量。  
詹姆也是这样的吧。  
她走近屏风，想再仔细欣赏画中细节，忽然在两扇屏风中间的缝隙后面发现一个门锁。  
这后面还藏着一个房间！  
——————————  
提利昂带来的消息几乎把詹姆的心撕碎，他一直把自己关在房间里，晚餐时也没出去，一瓶威士忌已经见了底，原本以为酒精可以使神经麻痹，但心里的痛让他喝多少酒都没用。  
他坐在椅子上，看着酒瓶上隐约印出自己的轮廓，苦涩地笑了。  
晚餐时布蕾妮试着问另外两个男人发生了什么，但他们都闭口不言，只是提醒她最好不要直接去问詹姆，别再刺激他。  
什么事能刺激到他？  
布蕾妮本打算回屋洗漱，看到对面的房门半掩，透出一缕光线。好奇心驱使她轻轻推动房门，里面的男人正在缓缓从椅子上向前倒去，她冲过去用左臂勾住男人的胸口，只有一条健康的胳膊还是略显吃力，慢慢把他扶稳，让他靠在椅背上。  
从男人没有光彩的双眼看不出是否真的喝醉，但他呼出的酒精味道已经非常刺鼻。  
“需要我扶你回床休息吗？”布蕾妮轻声问着。  
男人抬起右手，停顿了一下，抓住她的左手。  
这次她没有抽缩，虽然不知道原因，但她清楚他心里难受。  
“她死了”男人低着头，好像是在抽泣。  
“谁？”  
“瑟曦”他的声音在颤抖 “她自杀了，彻底离开我了”  
布蕾妮回想起攸伦曾说过的话，‘瑟曦，他的旧爱？’  
男人突然抬起头，眼球像被红色的闪电劈碎了，泪水充满眼眶“我彻底被抛弃了”  
负伤的雄狮，也会哭泣。  
“发生了什么？”  
“她是个疯子，生来就是为了折磨我”抓着手腕的右手稍稍用力，示意她坐下。  
“把你想说的都说出来吧，也许会好受点”  
“我这个样子是不是非常狼狈”  
“不，你看起来只是受伤了，就像楼下屏风上的狮子一样”  
他看着布蕾妮的蓝色眼睛，哼笑着“对，那头狮子就是我，想站起来继续战斗，却无能为力”  
“为什么这样就放弃自己，你没有这么懦弱”  
“瑟曦为了利益无数次抛弃我，而我心里还不停想着她，我只有她”悲伤的‘狮子’转过头看着前方 “我谁都阻止不了，包括攸伦”  
“攸伦从你身边抢走了她？”  
“是她抛弃我，选择了他”  
“那她为什么自杀”  
“她早就染上了毒瘾，那些幻觉让她对自己动了手”  
詹姆打开手边的盒子，一个漂亮的黄铜色匕首躺在泛着黄光的猩红绒布上，流畅的刀刃，雕刻着花纹的刀柄，都显得那么精致。  
这是一把特别的匕首。  
刀背比一般刀具要宽，形状很稀奇。  
那些被害者的伤口形状基本和这把匕首吻合，难道他说了谎？  
“她的尸体被发现时，手里正握着另一把，她居然用我们的‘双生刃’结束了自己的生命”  
他看着手里的盒子，想继续说些什么  
却再也说不出话来。


	7. Chapter 7

詹姆这几天一直把自己关在房间里，几乎不吃不喝。  
提利昂端着餐盘，放下刚刚敲过门的手，满眼担心。他的老哥在任何事上都能保持冷静，唯独为了这个女人这样糟蹋自己。大概，他的心已经被她带到坟墓里。  
布蕾妮觉得不能再坐视不理，这死气沉沉的气氛已经持续得够久了，左手接过餐盘，右脚粗暴地踢了几下门，厉声说道“开门！闹够了没有！”  
屋里没有任何反应，她提高了音量。  
“开门！听到没有！你真自私！非要让我们也不痛快是不是！”  
突然，门开了，男人的凄惨样着实吓了他们一跳。  
通红的眼睛，松弛的眼袋，凹陷的黑眼眶和脸颊，脸上的棱角和之前相比更加突出。  
他大概已经变成‘鬼魂’了。  
布蕾妮示意提利昂放心，撞过‘鬼魂’的肩膀走进房间，把餐盘撂在桌子上。  
“吃吧！”  
‘鬼魂’缓缓飘到椅子前，像滩烂泥一样把自己‘流’在上面，空洞的眼睛彻底激怒了她。  
“你在做什么？为了一个不爱你的人就要把自己饿死？”  
“我是死了”  
“你个懦夫，遇到这么一点挫折就这副鬼样子”  
“一点......挫折？”  
“一个抛弃你多年的女人因毒瘾自杀”  
“她是我的爱人！”  
“曾经是，但她还是毫不犹豫地抛弃你”  
“你就为了取笑我？”  
“真实的世界就是这种滋味，一旦夺走你最重要的东西，周围的人都会拿你当笑话，而你只知道躲起来哭天喊地心灰意冷，现在的你真像个娘们！你明知道攸伦有问题，但还是对他放任自由，他巴不得你早点死，你就这么想让他得逞？！”  
詹姆的眼神慢慢聚焦在愤怒女人的眼睛里，她的眼睛里更多的是痛惜和......担忧。  
她说的没错，攸伦的问题还没解决，他还有更重要的事要做。  
她确实和瑟曦不同，她不该被卷进这些事里来。  
布蕾妮放低了音量，像是在安慰受了惊的孩子“吃一点，别再伤害关心你的人”  
他接过递到面前的面包，逼着自己咬下去。  
——————————  
枪击事件过去已有两周，琼恩和托蒙德一直蹲守在派席尔的老年公寓附近，他们坚信如果真的是医生口中的那个女人受伤，她一定会再到这里来处理伤口。  
但这段时间每天都有女人出入公寓，而且每天来的女人都不一样，就是没看见过于高大的女人。  
“这老头儿是妇科医生？”红胡子把烟头撵灭在口香糖铁盒里，看着从公寓走出来的女人嘟囔道。  
一辆黑车从前方驶来，停驻到公寓门口。  
琼恩拿出资料夹里的监控照片，和这辆黑车进行对比。  
“是它了”  
‘背头’从驾驶座走出来，拉开后车门。  
一个男人先下了车，紧接着一个披着外套的女人被他扶着左臂站出来。  
“布蕾妮！”红胡子兴奋地小声惊呼。  
“她没事，谢天谢地。那个男人很可能就是‘狮子’，看来她成功了”  
“管他狮子老虎大黄狗，这小子死定了！”  
只听语气，琼恩就知道托蒙德现在恨不得冲上去把那男人按在地上，用脚尖狠狠撵他的脸。  
——————————  
派席尔医生为布蕾妮拆掉缝合的药线，最后把硅胶片贴在伤口上。  
“这是防止疤痕增生的，年轻的小姐们需要这个，你叫什么名字”  
“格温”，还没开口，詹姆就抢先回答了问题。  
“噢，这名字真好，和你的样子很般配，就像他和你般配一样”老医生的下巴指向旁边略显紧张的男人，冲她挤了挤眼睛笑道。  
“我们不是......”布蕾妮本想解释一番，但她偷偷瞄向詹姆时，发现他正注视着她的眼睛。  
“相信我，男人的眼神不会说谎”  
那个眼神，和之前有所不同，充满温度，但不炙热，泛起涟漪，也绝不汹涌。  
布蕾妮羞涩地转过头，在心里告诉自己一定是医生的话让她产生错觉，但红晕还是爬上了她的脸颊，他肯定已经看到了。  
——————————  
波隆坐回驾驶座，插上车钥匙转过头说道“派席尔说上次咱们离开后，两个警察来找过他”  
詹姆在后座沉默了一会儿，突然起身面对面越过布蕾妮，右手在她身后摸索。  
突如其来的近距离接触让布蕾妮心跳加速，本能地向后缩去“怎么......”  
“别动，派席尔嘱咐过现在你的右手还不能用力”说着，抓住摸索到的安全带，从她的左肩拉到座位右侧扣住。  
他坐回去看着波隆说道“他们现在肯定潜伏在附近”  
波隆回过身，拧动车钥匙，提醒着“格温小姐，过了下个路口，请抓紧你身旁的先生，逃跑的时候我可顾不上怜香惜玉。”  
——————————  
从波隆听到的消息来看，那两个警察应该是琼恩和托蒙德，一个黑卷毛一个红胡子，或许他们今天已经在派席尔那里看到自己了，或许他们也已经知道自己接近了‘狮子’，但他们可能不知道案件另有线索，怎么才能联系到他们。  
还有，詹姆是怎么回事？因为伤心过度，谁对他好他就用那种眼神看谁？还是因为那几天喝了太多的酒，中毒导致脑细胞被破坏掉了？  
布蕾妮躺在床上被这些问题赶走了困意，突然房门被敲响，她起身开门。  
詹姆拿着一盘CD站在门外，有点不好意思地问道“要看电影吗？想找个人陪我，希望没打扰到你休息”  
“没有，我也睡不着”  
“那真是太好了，你到楼下等我，我去弄点喝的”说完把CD塞给她，快步走下楼梯。  
《真爱至上》？  
布蕾妮看着手里的CD，不敢相信他居然会看这么文艺的片子，以前他一定和瑟曦在电影院里看过这个。  
CD被放到茶几上，屏风上那头狮子再次吸引了她，不知怎的，这一次再看这头负伤的雄狮，心里竟钻出一丝酸楚和心痛，它是那么孤立无援，眼神里却又充满了倔强和怨愤。  
它太像詹姆了。  
“牛奶介意喝热的吗？听说热牛奶可以助眠，也许看一会儿你就感到困了”  
布蕾妮被身后的说话声拽回神，看着詹姆端着托盘走近会客厅，一杯牛奶和一杯啤酒放在上面。  
“实际上我十分想喝啤酒”  
“没门儿，派席尔说你一周之内不能饮酒，乖乖喝牛奶吧”  
“你是派席尔的复读机吗？快给我尝一口，啤酒更容易助眠”说着，伸手就要夺过啤酒杯。  
詹姆一个侧身，把那只想‘犯错误’的手挡在身后，死死护住胸前的‘孩子’。  
“别动它”他把餐盘放到茶几上，左手捡起牛奶杯，右手拉过她的左手腕，把杯子硬塞到她手里，同时给了一个‘别耍花招，你只能拥有它’的眼神。  
他拿起CD放到播放器里，打开投影仪，用遥控器把幕布降下来，屏幕上出现了‘环球影片公司’的片头。  
布蕾妮端着牛奶杯，轻轻坐到沙发里，  
詹姆走到紧挨她的位置，轻轻坐下。  
右手搭在她身后的沙发背上，  
就好像在搂着她的肩膀一样。  
心脏剧烈跳动的声音再次出现在耳朵里，  
砰砰..砰砰......砰砰..砰砰......  
一下重合着一下。  
绯红同时出现在他们两个的脸上。  
——————————  
当艾伦里克曼出现在屏幕里时，詹姆开始滔滔不绝地说着自己有多崇拜他，几乎看过他的所有作品，看到他生病的新闻时，他又是多么惋惜......   
旁边的人却用一小段轻微缓慢的呼噜声回应着。  
布蕾妮靠在沙发上，脑袋向下耷拉着，头发从侧面垂下挡住了她的脸，胸口随着鼾声此起彼伏。  
詹姆搭在沙发上的右手轻轻搂过她的肩膀，左手轻轻扶起她的额头，让她靠在自己肩膀上，呼噜声渐渐变回规律的呼吸声，温热潮湿的气流轻弱地瘙弄着他的脖子。   
瑟曦曾比她柔软安静，但瑟曦从没陪他看过任何电影；瑟曦也不会因他的戏弄竖起眉毛涨红脸，因为他从不敢戏弄瑟曦。  
过去他一直在卑微地爱着瑟曦，就像个忠诚的骑士守着他高贵的女王，女王决定做什么也从不寻求他的意见，当然背叛他时更不会。  
虽然他不相信瑟曦会自杀，但攸伦一直以来都依附于她的势力，不可能断了自己的路。只有他们有除掉瑟曦的理由，可他们不会有机会接近到她的。  
这么多年她深受毒瘾残害，也许这对她来说是另一种解脱。  
提利昂说瑟曦是死有余辜，这一条命抵不过被她伤害过的生命，也抵不过她美丽外表下的丑恶灵魂。  
但他就是爱瑟曦，瑟曦是他的爱人......  
忽然，那句'曾经是'回响在他脑海里。  
他思索着......  
腿上一阵巨痛把他拉回现实，怀里人的手紧紧攥着他大腿上的皮肉，指尖还时不时地撵搓着胀痛的组织。  
疼痛感让他憋红了脸，左手急忙掰着正在发力的手指。  
“死女人哪来这么大力气，吃什么长大的，松手......”  
布蕾妮缓缓坐起身，迷蒙地看着屏幕，打着哈欠说道“对不起我睡着了”  
“你确实应该道歉”  
看着詹姆低头揉着大腿的可怜样，她偷偷抿紧扬起的嘴角。


	8. Chapter 8

家庭煮夫穿着和他极不般配的围裙，拿着锅铲站在灶台和餐桌中间，让困倦的女士进行点餐，“想吃煎蛋还是炒蛋？”  
“煎蛋就可以，谢谢”  
“如果能选的话，我想要一份炒蛋多加黑胡椒”提利昂在楼梯上就听到了这两个选项，他不会放弃让老哥‘服侍’自己一次的机会。  
煮夫背对着他们，把锅里的几个煎蛋依次翻面，继续念叨着“今天吃两个吧，派席尔说你最好多补充一点蛋白质”  
波隆从楼梯处走过来，拍着失落的肩膀说道“有什么吃什么吧小老弟”  
“他现在听不到咱们说话” 提利昂摊手坐到餐桌前抱怨着。  
布蕾妮不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇，低下头摆弄着手里的水杯。  
好事儿的小人儿凑到跟前，盯着她问道“今天你们怎么又起的这么早，而且你看起像一夜没睡”  
“嘿别烦她，昨晚她没休息好”詹姆把盛好的一盘煎蛋摆到提利昂面前说道。  
布蕾妮原本羞涩的表情立刻变得僵硬，瞪大了双眼怒视着又一次显得这么‘无辜’的家伙“你就不能好好说话？”  
“噢，我们昨晚看电影看得有点晚，想吃个早餐再‘各自回房’睡一会儿”  
这次他真的解释清楚了，还特意加重了语气。  
但在布蕾妮看来，他这样解释只会让事情变得更糟糕。  
提利昂无趣地回到自己座位上，黑着脸看了一眼波隆说道“真遗憾”  
詹姆坐到椅子上，给对面女士的盘子里盛着早餐，问道“你的护照有带来吗？”  
“还在我家，要护照干什么？”  
“我想去散散心，他们两个还有些事要处理走不开，你陪我去”  
“只有你和我两个人？”布蕾妮怀疑地向他确定着。  
“吃完早餐你先回房间睡一觉，下午我陪你回去拿，顺便把你的行李也都带过来，你不能总是穿着我的衣服”  
他的语气明显就是在命令而不是在商量。  
布蕾妮拿起叉子，拨弄着盘子里的食物，庆幸着托蒙德早已把她的假身份上传到户籍系统，并把‘格温’的证件交给她，可是这家伙这么还敢到处招摇，他想干什么。  
“老哥，你现在是杀人案件的嫌疑人，警察会以为你这是畏罪潜逃。”  
“随他们怎么想，我又没真杀人。”  
提利昂知道他的老哥复活了，又开始藐视一切规矩，这个女人能把他从悲伤中拯救出来，一定不只因替他挡了一枪，虽然父亲曾经一再教导他们‘怒吼的雄狮，终将有债必偿’，但这个女人对于他，肯定不只是命债。  
这次'散心'也绝对不可能这么简单。  
——————————  
钥匙拧开了托蒙德为‘格温’安排的公寓的门锁，布蕾妮曾在这住了一段时间，这里的一切几乎都按照她平时的习惯来布置，很多东西都是从她家带过来的。  
她从厨房端了两杯水放到餐桌上，让波隆和詹姆在餐厅等一会儿。  
“我可以转转吗？”  
“随意”  
詹姆饶有兴味地参观着这个小房子，虽然没有真正意义上的客厅，但餐厅的布置足可以用来会客和办公，屋里的摆设显得非常干净整洁，没有过多的装饰品，只有几束插在简单纯色花瓶里的干花摆放在角落，餐桌上铺着淡色的碎花餐布，没有一点油渍的痕迹，看来她不经常在家里用餐。  
冰箱顶部的照片吸引了他，是‘格温’和一个男人的合照，看起来他们像是在剧院拍的，这个男人差不多比她矮上半头，但长得还算帅气。她笑得真开心，当天还画了一个精致的妆，一定是为这个男人精心打扮自己，只是照片上的男人看起来有点讨厌。  
照片旁边摆着一盆风干的银莲花，什么意思......  
走到卧室门口，看见她正往行李箱里装着衣物，精小的卧室里靠墙放着一张看起来是加大尺寸的床，她确实需要一张足够长的床才能躺下。  
一股淡淡的味道从卧室里飘来，和她住过的自己对面那个房间的味道一样，温暖的味道。  
外面响起了敲门声。  
她走出来拉开门，两个男人站在门口，一个黑卷毛一个红胡子，是派席尔说的那两个警察。  
“打扰了，我们是伦敦警察厅的刑警，月初接到伍德格林群众报案，疑似发生枪击事件，经交通监控显示，外面这辆车从现场驶离，请配合调查”  
詹姆跟出来搂住她的肩膀，安慰道“亲爱的别怕，长官你们可能搞错了，我和我太太这个月没去过伍德格林，更没遇到什么枪击事件”  
布蕾妮被他的举动弄得有点不自在，她从没在同事面前和男人这么亲密过，虽然这只是伪装。  
波隆跑过来解释着“是我开车去了那的一个会所，确实听到一声枪响，但没看见有人受伤”  
“噢表哥，你又去逛夜店了？”詹姆惊讶的看着他，搂着肩膀的手往自己怀里拢了拢“赶快像我这样成个家，有个女人陪着你多好”  
托蒙德瞥了一眼那只该死的手的主人，凶恶地对‘背头’说道“那请你和我们回去接受调查，这辆车也得先开到警局”  
琼恩看见布蕾妮悄悄给了他一个眼色，知道她今天肯定会把线索留下，带着‘背头’离开了公寓。  
“怎么办，波隆不会有事吧”布蕾妮关上门，担心地看向詹姆。  
“放心，他机灵得很，明天就会回来，那两个警察应该已经猜出我是谁了，看来他们的调查没有什么进展，不然怎么会这么轻易离开”  
布蕾妮感觉心里有人推了她一把，如果被他知道自己的真实身份......一定是自己想多了。  
“恐怕今天得在你这过夜了，你家连个沙发都没有，还好那张床足够装下咱们两个”  
他这开心的语气太过明显，好像在庆祝波隆被他们带走。  
“你出去住宾馆”  
“嘿，别这样，我刚跟警察说了咱们的关系，万一他们在外面蹲我怎么办，别担心，我睡觉很老实”  
——————————  
布蕾妮收拾着吃剩的食物，她离开的太久，冰箱里之前留下的东西也已经过期了，所以他们晚上只能到便利店里买了点加热即食的快餐来吃。  
“现在还不算晚，而且警察肯定早就离开了，你就不能到附近找个宾馆将就一宿？我这里实在是太小了”她背对詹姆，洗着水池里的餐具。  
“你怎么这么无情，当初我收留你的时候可没让你自己出去住，而且你那张床完全可以睡两个人”  
她转过身，非常严肃地说道“我不能和你睡在一张床上，不然拿两张毯子给你，你睡地上”  
“我！就要睡！床！和你！”声音不大，但他的态度非常强硬。  
“这个时候了你还想戏弄我”  
“我说了不会对你怎么样”詹姆走向卧室门口，看着里面的床说道“或者你可以把毯子隔在床中间，我睡里面，如果有什么动作的话你好逃跑”说完回过头诚恳地看向她。  
“你这些老套的办法都是从电影里学的？”  
“反正我就要睡床”  
早知道他这么无耻，就应该让琼恩把她们两个也一起带走。  
——————————  
布蕾妮侧坐在马桶盖上，在纸上写着：  
这个男人就是‘狮子’，名字叫詹姆，姓氏不明  
凶手可能另有他人，伍德格林的攸伦具有更大嫌疑  
目前詹姆和攸伦手中各有一把与凶器吻合的匕首  
詹姆住所大概在汉普斯特德荒野附近  
具体地址不明，位置偏僻周围没有修好的道路。  
近期将随同詹姆出国，请确保证件顺利通关。  
谢谢，祝一切顺利  
布蕾妮  
她把纸张折叠好，塞到抽纸盒底部，按下马桶冲水按钮，心里咒骂着托蒙德，为什么不给自己安排两个卧室的公寓。  
走进卧室看见詹姆只穿了一条短裤，闭着眼悠哉的翘着腿躺在床的里侧，悬空的脚还在不停地抖动，揍他的冲动又在撞击着大脑。  
“你把衣服穿上”  
“睡觉穿什么衣服”他并没有睁开眼睛。  
“穿上！”  
“好好好，穿上T恤总可以了吧，别想再让我穿牛仔裤，那样我睡不着晚上更容易乱动”詹姆翻动着手里的衣服，瞥了她一眼 “你穿着系皮带的裤子睡得着吗”  
布蕾妮没理他，盯着他套上T恤后，轻轻坐到床边，背对着里面，没有半点动作。  
过了好一会儿，从她背部的起伏能看出明显在调整呼吸，然后关掉床头灯，躺到床沿上。  
詹姆一个翻身，把手搭在她的胳膊上。  
受到惊吓的人‘蹭’地站起来，对着床喊道“你想干什么！滚出去！”  
“翻个身而已，用得着这么紧张吗。不然你握着我的手，一有动作你能立刻知道”  
布蕾妮努力控制着呼吸，试探性地坐回刚才的位置，借着窗外昏暗的月光能看见他的左手摸索过来，四根手指穿过她右手的四个指缝，紧紧扣住。  
任由他握着自己的手，她小心翼翼地平躺下，闭上眼睛。  
“照片里那个男人是你前男友？冰箱上那个”詹姆也平躺着，脸冲着她问道。  
布蕾妮沉默了一会儿， 开口说道“和你没关系，睡觉”  
他把脸转向屋顶，闭上眼睛，小声说了句“他就是前任”  
两个交织着的手掌，静静地交换着温度，感受着对方指根处的血管规律地跳动。


	9. Chapter 9

波隆回到公寓时，大概是早上六点，布蕾妮给他开了门，他路过卧室，看见了躺在床上的得意男人，“看来我回来早了”  
“是的老兄，我们还没起床，不介意的话可以到街角那家便利店买几个三明治回来吗？我们还想继续一会儿”  
布蕾妮听见詹姆在里面这样喊着，立刻冲到屋里，对着这个‘找死’的家伙怒吼“够了！”  
波隆识趣地走到餐桌前坐下，看不见里面的情况，给自己到了一杯水说着“我被带走审讯了一宿，亏你们还有心情干这个”  
詹姆坐在床上挑衅地看着正在蓄能的‘炸弹’，慢慢把身子往床边挪，两只脚登上鞋子站起来，眼睛始终不离'炸弹'的脸，用卧室外刚好能听到的声音说道“独处的时间值得珍惜”  
布蕾妮一把攥住他头顶的毛发，让他抬起头仰视自己，逼迫着他凑近自己的脸，用准备‘杀人’的语气警告道“闭上你的嘴”  
“你怎么突然变得这么凶，昨晚可不是这样”这张贱嗖嗖的嘴分明感觉到对面鼻腔呼出的怒气。  
攥紧头发的手加大了力度，并用力往后拉了拉，让被钳制住的人无法保持重心。  
他的头被拽的太过靠后，以至于嘴已经合不上，说话声音也仅能被自己上面这张脸听到“我指的是你昨晚洗盘子的时候，还挺贤惠的”  
布蕾妮松开手，让他往后踉跄了两步，用眼白翻着他。  
詹姆捋了捋头发，穿上牛仔裤，系好皮带走出卧室，坐在波隆对面给自己也到了一杯水，问道“他们都问什么了？”  
“当晚几点去的现场，几点离开，离开后去了哪，都是一些无关紧要的问题，还让我去交通部接受超速驾驶的处罚”他喝了一口水，看着詹姆“他们好像在刻意回避那些案件”  
“他们想看咱们后面有什么行动，顺便确认我的样貌”詹姆把水杯递到嘴边，轻松的语气好像早就看透这些警察的目的。  
——————————  
他们三个离开后，琼恩一行人来到公寓搜索布蕾妮留下的信息。  
红胡子愣在卧室门口，不敢相信自己看见的画面 “what the fuck！她的床上为什么放着两个枕头！”  
琼恩正在查看着餐厅的各个角落，看了一眼红胡子落寞的背影“你想多了”  
“他对她做了什么！”  
“他打不过她”  
红胡子转过身，惊慌的看着琼恩“你听见了吗”  
“听见什么？”  
“啥东西碎了”  
琼恩被他这个样子逗笑了，继续手里的工作，冰箱、花盆、橱柜，凡是具有‘嫌疑’的地方都翻过，但没发现什么信息。  
波德仔细检查着玄关处的鞋架，翻查每一个鞋盒、鞋架每一层铺的垫子。  
红胡子对争取了布蕾妮卧室的搜查权感到后悔，现在心碎大于好奇，那两个亲密相靠在床头的枕头让他避而不及，然而拉开衣柜门，里面仅剩的两件白衬衣让他更加颓丧。  
‘她连去酒吧穿的衣服都带走了，她竟然要在他面前打扮得这么好看。’  
他耷拉着嘴角，委屈地拽着衬衣袖口。  
“有了”艾迪拿着纸条从浴室走出来。  
波德凑过开看着纸上的文字，问道“攸伦是谁”  
“那家会所的老板，伍德格林的同事暗中调查了他”琼恩看着后面的信息回答着，“艾迪，可以查到荒野附近所有的私人住所吗”  
“恐怕得需要点时间，我回去请求当地同事的协助”  
红胡子一改刚刚落寞的神情，看着布蕾妮留下的宝贵线索，感叹着“在这混蛋把她诱拐到国外这段时间，看来我们有的查了”  
——————————  
卧室里，提利昂在面前踱着步子，詹姆用眼神跟着他，手里摆弄着那把黄铜色匕首。  
“你确定要在这时候出国？他们已经认得你的样貌了”  
“那又怎样，要抓的话，现在我就不会坐在这里了”  
看他一副满不在乎的样子，提利昂坐到对面，身子往前探着，严肃地看着他的眼睛说道“你们一到那个女人的家里，警察就找上门了，而且他们只顾着解决波隆超速的问题，现在咱们谁也不知道她到底是什么来路，为什么她能在咱们挑选‘兔子’的时候恰巧出现在‘幸存者俱乐部’？而且她那个样子哪像那些烟花女，我看她倒是像个处。”  
詹姆同样严肃地朝他眨了一下眼“我猜她也是，不过这个岁数看着不太可能”  
“詹姆，这不是玩笑，我在非常认真的提醒你，到底什么事一定要让你在这个时候，带着这个来路不明的女人曝光在各大机场里？”  
“我自有安排”  
“别告诉我你没怀疑过她”  
提利昂的话让詹姆的心沉了下去，自从‘格温’受伤之后，他确实忽略了很多问题。在伦敦生活十几年，却没个朋友注意到她失踪这么久？在攸伦那里她怎么能有这么快的反应？挨了一枪居然没哭喊一声，一般的女人遇到这事儿早就吓坏了。  
她到底怎么回事。  
——————————  
詹姆双手叉在胸前倚着门框，看着‘格温’往自己的粉紫色小旅行箱里一点一点装着衣物，她还真是偏爱那些素净的衣服，黑裤子蓝裤子白裤子，蓝T恤白衬衣黑风衣......  
‘她...这么糙的吗？！’  
“你不打算带几条好看的裙子？我们可是去旅行，会让路人给我们合照的，我可不想让他们觉得我是带自己的傻大个儿表弟出来玩”  
布蕾妮不懈地翻了他一眼，从衣柜里拿出和波隆第一次见面时穿的那条浮夸的绿裙子，拨下里面的衣架用力甩在床上。  
詹姆冲过去按住准备把裙子塞进行李箱的手“算了...算了，这种衣服就不要带了”说着，夺过裙子扔在衣架旁边“你只有在做应召女郎时才会穿裙子？”  
“我什么时候穿裙子要你管”布蕾妮继续蹲下整理箱子。  
詹姆坐到床沿上，看着她背对着自己忙活着，犹豫了一下，还是问出口“你在酒吧接待过多少客人”  
虽然动作不大，但她背部僵住的一瞬间还是被捕捉到了。  
“问这干什么”  
“好奇，什么样的男人愿意到你这消费，他们是不是都冲着你的身高来的？”  
布蕾妮窜起来转过身俯视他，控制着因愤怒本应该提高的音量“别再拿我这该死的身高说事！”  
看着她这个样子，詹姆知道自己戳到她的痛处，大概她和提利昂一样，也曾因身高受人欺辱“对不起，我没有恶意”  
“你一直在取笑我”  
“我道歉了”他的眼神泄了气，像是在请求“咱们可不可以停战”  
“停战的基础是尊重”  
“我尊重你，从你为我受伤开始到现在，一直”  
布蕾妮板着脸坐到远离他的床边，把后脑留给他，看着窗外。  
“你休息一下，下午咱们去商场逛逛，买几件你喜欢的漂亮衣服，你做过模特肯定穿什么都好看”  
她的头小幅度转动了一下，没做声，也看不见她的表情，但詹姆知道这次她确实生气了...非常。可能真的是因为身高给她带来很多不平等的对待，但被问及酒吧的事，她僵硬的那一刻，没办法忽略掉......  
——————————  
“嘿，这件太适合你了，快去试试”  
詹姆手里拿着一件深蓝底白花的半长露背连衣裙，比划在她的脖子下面，上面的白色花纹像花朵也像云彩，不得不承认，蓝色的东西总是那么适合她，衬得她的蓝眼睛更加深邃。  
布蕾妮面无表情的接过裙子，走进更衣室，显然她还在为上午的事生气。  
在她试衣服的时候，詹姆注意到对面的鞋店橱窗里摆着一双金色高跟鞋，上面没有特别的装饰，但样式优雅又很俏皮，前面能露出两个脚趾，绑带有一点罗马风，这个颜色也很衬她的头发。  
“喂！怎么样？”她从没叫过他的名字。  
詹姆回过头，惊喜于自己的眼光，连连点头应着“好看，非常好看，就要它了”  
她终于露出了一整天的第一个笑，虽然只是抽动了一下嘴角，依然被他看见了“我先换下来，你去结账吧”  
‘她还真是不客气。’  
“别换了”詹姆转向店员说着“帮她把价签剪下来，我们穿着走”  
布蕾妮白了他一眼，美滋滋地收拾着刚刚脱下的旧衣服，放到店员递过来的袋子里。  
“去试试那双鞋，应该有你的鞋码”  
——————————  
“大晚上的让他们把我搞成这样，你是不是闲的”  
布蕾妮觉得自己刚刚被店里那些造型师们肆意摆弄了一番，而且是受这个疯子的指挥，一切都是按照他的要求来的，发型、口红颜色，都是他挑选的，他甚至还亲自上手整理她的头发，他怎么这么像个女人。  
“我就想看看你这幅容貌打扮起来会不会像玛丽莲”詹姆两手提着大大小小的购物袋，仰着头观察她的脸，脚上那双金色高跟鞋让他必须把视线往上抬个4英寸，“虽然你们发色一样，但她没你这么凶恶丑陋，只是有点神似”  
布蕾妮猛地回过头，俯视着他，红唇在这张黑着的脸上显得格外突出。  
詹姆嬉皮笑脸地放下手里的袋子，掏出手机，踮起脚尖准备和她来个自拍。  
“别踮脚”她嫌弃地阻止着他。  
“你这样太高了，看照片别人会以为我是个矮子”所有的力气都用在脚趾上，他只能颤颤巍巍地举着手机，和她一同靠在身后的栏杆上。  
和这么高大的女人合照真是不好找角度，只能求助路人。  
他拦下一位刚巧路过的友善的小姑娘，把手机交到她手里，又踮起脚尖，脚下的力度让他没法自如地控制脸上的表情。  
小姑娘看出他尴尬的处境，好心提示道“或许你可以站到女朋友的前面，这样很容易把你的高大威猛凸显出来”  
詹姆往前挪了两步，双手插进裤兜，头微微歪向左边害羞的女士，小声赞美着“你今天很漂亮”  
布蕾妮听出他的赞美有多真诚，虽然她也经常收到同事们衷心的赞扬，但都是关于她有多么勇猛忠诚，这句罕有的夸赞轻轻揉着她的心。  
她把手搭在身侧的栏杆上，开心地看向镜头，尽显娇羞。


	10. Chapter 10

穿过金碧辉煌的酒店大堂，服务生引着他们来到预订好的房间，插上门卡后安静地退了出去。  
午后的阳光透过轻轻飘动的纱帘，洒在房间中央的木质大床上，让整张床撒发着温和的气息。红金相间的床尾巾和抱枕优雅的躺在洁白的床面上，松软的米色格纹地毯铺满了整个房间，两把复古红棕色皮质椅子慵懒地靠着深金色的窗帘。  
房间不大，但显得格外舒适，虽然从伦敦到布鲁塞尔只需乘坐1小时20分钟的飞机，但一走进这个房间，路途上的劳累感还是被无情地引诱出来，恨不得立刻躺下舒舒服服地睡上一觉。  
詹姆拉过粉紫色行李箱，连同自己的黑色箱子一起放到门口的衣柜里。  
“你的房间在隔壁吗？”布蕾妮坐到床边双手拄着柔软的床沿，问着正在查看衣柜设施的人。  
詹姆从衣柜门后探出头来“我就睡这啊”  
“那我的房间在隔壁？”她感到一丝不对劲，不确定的问着。  
无辜无害的男人又‘出现’了，看着她身后的大床说道“你也睡这”  
她确定自己没听错，惊愕地看着这个满脸无害的男人，僵硬地命令着“你再去给我开个房间”  
“你知道这个酒店有多贵吗！这种最普通的房型一晚都要三百二十多英镑”无害的男人用不可思议的表情复述着酒店昂贵的价格。  
“你不是在乎钱的人”  
他收起脸上的表情，顺手把衣柜门推上，“真遗憾，我是”  
布蕾妮不想再进行毫无用处的沟通，走过去朝前伸着张开的手掌，用指尖碰了碰他挎着的胸包，“把证件和钱给我，我到附近找个便宜的酒店”  
“别闹了，这里不是挺好，不住的话太浪费了”他把张在胸前的手按下去，走向浴室。  
布蕾妮眯起眼睛，看不透他的打算，“你到底想干什么，为什么一定要拉上我到这来，提利昂他们两个有什么事不能抽出几天时间陪你”  
“谁说我们几天就会回去”他拉起浴缸后边的窗帘，惊喜于床和浴缸之间只隔了一层透明玻璃，兴奋地看着玻璃对面的人“嘿！这个设计太棒了！”  
——————————  
“这个混蛋居然只订了一间房！”红胡子把手砸在桌面上，身体从椅子上跳起来，对着波德的电脑发疯。  
琼恩被那‘咚’的一声吓了一跳，“嘿！冷静点，确定这个人是他吗？”，凑到电脑前问波德。  
年轻的警员不知道此刻该说什么，只能点头回答警长的问题。  
“他们这算什么？！蜜月旅行？！她床上那两个枕头绝对有问题！”红胡子指着屏幕继续大声嚷嚷。  
隔壁办公区的同事不明所以地看向他们。  
琼恩注意到同事们好事儿的目光，立刻用双手压着红胡子的肩膀，让他坐下“你想让整个办公室的人都知道？！别想这么多，他不一定喜欢她这类型的”  
“如果是真的，代价确实有点大”艾迪同情地看了一眼焦虑的红胡子，忽然发现自己说错话了，把手里的文件夹交给琼恩“不过有个好消息，查到詹姆住所的位置了，还真是够隐蔽，波隆也住在那，这几天他只离开住所去了一趟超市。”  
琼恩看着资料上记录的住所位置，嘀咕着“攸伦那边也没动静，他们在盘算什么？”  
——————————  
住在一个房间这件事一下午都让布蕾妮耿耿于怀，但以詹姆的性格，这次绝对不可能单纯为了游玩，他想搞什么名堂。对案件的责任感还是让她在一些相比之下无关紧要的事上做出了妥协，也许这样更能发现他的问题。可如果他想暗中做点什么，为什么又让自己和他形影不离。难道这次出行是为了试探自己？他很可能已经觉察出什么了。  
詹姆坐在椅子上滑动着手机，手里还在记事本上写着什么“明天我们要去大广场，中午到天鹅咖啡馆吃个午餐，然后去著名的诺豪斯巧克力店，我最爱巧克力了，下午找一下撒尿小童的雕塑，和这个用一泡尿拯救了整座城的小英雄合个影，晚上再欣赏一下大广场的夜景，你觉得这个安排怎么样？”  
“挺好”布蕾妮盘腿坐在床边，一下一下地按动电视机遥控器，没什么好看的节目，倒不如说她什么都看不进去，也听不进去旁边这位‘导游’的绝妙计划。  
“真敷衍”詹姆继续翻弄着手机屏幕，想着提利昂的提醒“你以前和朋友出游也表现得这么无趣？”  
“我没朋友，没人愿意和我一起玩”  
詹姆看向她“为什么”  
布蕾妮转过头，用右手把自己从头到脚比划了一番，不懈地瞥了他一眼继续看向不停转台的电视屏幕。  
“不可能所有人都因为这个原因疏远你”  
“谁知道”手里的遥控器不停地按着，她不带任何语气地讲述着自己的经历“有一次我走在街上，一个高个儿女孩跑过来，当然没我高，兴高采烈地请我跟她合影，我以为她遇到什么开心事就非常高兴的答应了”  
她停下按动遥控器的手指，后悔于当初做的决定，继续说着“结果拍完之后她看着照片说‘噢！终于找到比我高的女孩了，我一定要把照片发给朋友们，让他们看看我身边的大个子！’，我当时真的觉得自己是个巨人，在他们眼里我和怪物没两样”  
詹姆知道他又触碰了她的痛处，在这点上，她和提利昂一样让人心疼“你也曾因身高受人欺负？”  
“很多，尤其是上学的时候，我讨厌同学，讨厌学校。提利昂肯定也经历过”她转过头看着他。  
这双蓝眼睛里充满了忧郁和不甘，他仿佛看到了提利昂的遭遇，身高歧视，他们没有选择的权利，只能默默承受着那些不公的对待，提利昂的童年一直由自己保护着，那她是怎么熬过来的。  
门铃声打断了对悲惨经历的回忆，詹姆起身开门，从门外接过托盘，精致的高脚水晶果盘里装满碎冰块，上面插着两根蛋卷冰淇淋。  
“快尝尝这个，听说是用比利时最好的巧克力做的”  
布蕾妮接过递来的冰淇淋，用嘴唇抿了一口雪糕尖，香醇的巧克力味赶走了脑子里刚刚冒出头来的不好回忆，她用舌头舔了舔嘴唇上残留的巧克力，又舔了一下雪糕。  
詹姆举着冰淇淋坐回椅子上，目不转睛地注视着她，螺旋状的雪糕在她的舌头下一点点变得圆润，上面还留有舌头经过后的印记。  
‘吃雪糕居然用舌头舔，她的舌头真长’  
尖锐的目光把布蕾妮的注意力拽向椅子，皱着眉打量着静止在椅子上的男人，他手里的雪糕已经有融化的迹象，她用余光扫着他，慢慢转回头，把身子往床里边转了转，用背对着椅子，让他看不见自己的动作，继续皱着眉头舔着手里的冰淇淋。  
‘有病，吃东西有什么好看的。’  
回过神的男人觉得喉咙发热，大口咬着手里的冰凉，实际上他没尝出什么味道，那条舌头一直在脑子里搅动，大概把他的味觉搅乱了。  
电视里嘈杂的声音让人心烦。  
布蕾妮按掉遥控器的开关，吵闹的声音消失，下床站起身抖落衣服上的蛋卷渣滓，有星星点点的碎渣掉到皮带的缝隙里，她把皮带解开掸了掸重新系上，催促着，“快点吃，我要睡觉了”  
“睡你的，可以把灯关上”  
“我要先看着你睡着”  
詹姆咽下嘴里最后的碎渣，满脸惊恐地看着她“你该不会是觊觎我帅气的容貌，想趁我睡着做点什么”  
“无耻！”  
布蕾妮嫌弃地给了他一个白眼，钻到被子里，但身上的衣物不允许她再靠近被子，她又钻了出来。  
詹姆看着她不停折腾，两条大长腿扑扑腾腾地把被子蹬到脚下，最后像只死猫一样平瘫在床上。  
‘那条该死的皮带迟早会被解下来’  
——————————  
不知睡了多久，詹姆觉得眼前被什么东西照亮，睁开眼睛，发现旁边原本躺着的女人不见了，起身顺着光亮寻找，看见窗台上卧着一只白猫，窗外透进来的阳光让白猫通体变成了金色，它懒洋洋地摆动着尾巴，慢慢转过头，用两只放大了瞳孔的蓝色眼睛看着他朝它走来。  
他的手指轻轻触碰了它的头，它的毛发顺滑柔软，柔软下又覆盖着头骨的坚硬。手指顺着它的脊柱往下，能摸出肩胛骨的凸出和凹陷，但顺滑依旧，柔软依旧。  
白猫突然抖落身上的手指，跳到床边的皮椅上，用舌头舔着自己的前肢，它的舌头真长。  
他把手指继续探向白猫的脸，它舔了他的手指，它的舌头不像其他猫咪那样长满倒刺，而是异常的柔软温热，舔过的地方由湿热变得清凉，唾液留下的痕迹被阳光照亮，它顺着指尖舔到手心，舔得他心里发痒。  
这条舌头又开始在脑子里搅动，搅的喉咙干涩发烫，搅的胸口闷热喘不过气。  
詹姆再次睁开眼睛，眼前的昏暗压得胸口更加憋闷，指缝间的血管还在律动，只是紧握着的纤细手指变得松散无力。  
他轻轻抽出自己的手指，借着月光走到吧台倒了一杯凉水，让冰凉透过舌头冷却全身。  
他轻声躺回床上，手指慢慢插到张开的指缝间，慢慢扣住，轻微的动作扰动了左边熟睡的人，她向左转动身子，背对着自己侧卧在旁边，被牵着的右手臂别扭地耷在身后。  
他侧过身体，轻轻靠近她的背，左臂带着这只右手越过她的胸口，他的手臂放在她头顶的枕头上，两只紧扣着的手平放在她的额头前。  
又是这个温暖的味道，和她房间里飘出来的一样。  
他犹豫了一会儿，无处安放的右手慢慢搭上她柔软的肚子，感受着手里的起伏和温度，闭上眼睛，又听到心脏跳动的声音。  
‘明早一定会被她打死’  
布蕾妮静静看着眼前相扣的十指，曾经多渴望能像这样被牵着，可命运却残忍地夺走她那少得可怜的机会，本以为这辈子都无法体验这种感觉，没想到第一次和第二次竟然都给了这个人。如果这个时候她不是警察，他也不是嫌疑人，如果她爱他，如果他也爱她...... 他已经开始怀疑了吧，不然怎么会一次次试探，直接拆穿对他来说有利无弊，但他为什么没那样做...... 算了，现在先满足一下自己那可悲的奢望吧，也许这辈子只有这个时候能好好感受了......   
肚子上的手变得越发不安分，几根手指竟然在悄悄蠕动，食指准确地顺着腹部中央的凹穴边缘慢慢画着圈。  
詹姆感觉到手里的柔软突然僵硬地收紧，可她没有任何动作。  
‘她醒了？’  
他试探性地把两人中间的缝隙挤到最小，头慢慢凑近顺滑柔软的毛发，发丝搔得他的鼻子发痒，温暖的味道越发浓郁，胸部靠近宽阔的背，但感受不到她的肩胛骨。  
她还是没有反应。  
放在腹部的手掌向上移动，停留在最末端肋骨的位置，缓缓用力，把身前的躯体拉近怀里，胸部紧贴她的背，左胸被强烈的律动敲击着。  
他感受到怀里轻微的颤抖，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭柔软的发丝，嘴里轻柔地吹出温热气体 “睡吧...”  
——————————  
詹姆不知道自己几点才睡着，但可以肯定的是，怀里的人在他之前入睡。当听到鼻子前面丝丝的呼吸声，感觉到手里的手指再次柔软无力，他才决定继续那个梦，这时窗外天空的颜色已渐渐由深变浅。  
夜雨让房间骤然寒冷，怀中温暖的身躯往床里缩了缩，把自己抱成一团。詹姆支起上半身，用脚把床边的被子勾到能抓住的位置，拉起覆盖在两人身上。轻轻捏起她裸露在外的手腕，掖进被子里，慢慢躺下，右臂环住逐渐放松的身体，右手与她的左手十指相扣。  
白猫再次出现，背对着窗户惬意地侧卧在床中央，肚子随着呼吸规律地起伏着，他轻轻跪到床上，上半身探过它的背，蓝色的眼睛被微闭的眼帘覆盖，喉咙发出‘呼噜呼噜’的声音，像是睡着了，但它的尾巴却在幽闲地扭动。  
他俯下身子，轻轻吻了它的额头。


	11. Chapter 11

雨后的布鲁塞尔格外阴凉，路面被雨水浸成黑灰色，广场四周的建筑阻挡冷风侵入，让人们在避风港里安适地歇息。天鹅餐厅门外熙熙攘攘，门头上那只振翅欲飞的白天鹅招揽着客人们停下脚步，到屋里喝杯热咖啡暖暖身子。各地游客都是慕名而来，还有很多临时赶来就餐的客人因为没有位子沮丧地离开，幸好詹姆有远见，早在出发前就预订好餐位，让这次精心准备的午餐得以如期进行。  
布蕾妮还没从昨晚的事抽脱出来，一上午她都不知道该和詹姆说些什么，只是有一句没一句地回应着他的激情演讲。不是生气怪罪，也没有任何尴尬难堪，就是不知该开启什么话题，一路看着广场上的情侣们牵手漫步热情相拥，她竟然有点酸。  
詹姆眼巴巴看着她兴致高涨地和邻桌闲谈，就是不愿意主动和自己说话，一上午的搪塞让他心里很不是滋味，不开心地戳着盘子里的牛排，犀利的眼神始终不离她对待别人那股温柔劲儿，恨不得立刻赶走这桌碍眼的食客。  
旁边的女士提醒布蕾妮，她的帅气同伴似乎不太对劲，如果继续忽略他，那块可怜的牛排恐怕会变成汉堡扒。  
“吃不下了？”布蕾妮一改温柔的神情，冷漠地问着。  
“对！”他幽怨地撂下手里的叉子，不满地回击着她对自己的恶劣态度，看着她专注地切着盘子里的食物，都不抬头看自己一眼，不满顺着鼻腔往外涌。  
“我还没吃完，如果你觉得无聊就出去转转，结束后我到外面的咖啡椅上等你”  
“那你为什么只顾着和别人说话，不赶快吃！”  
布蕾妮停下动作“我吃不吃东西，说不说话，你也要管？！”不耐烦地看着他“别像个女人一样叽叽歪歪”  
詹姆抄起腿上的餐布扔到餐桌中间，直接用小腿撞开绿色的丝绒座椅站起身，找餐厅经理结了账，愤恨地走了出去，这粗鲁的行为几乎让整个餐厅的人都注意到他们这边发生了什么。  
布蕾妮怔在座位上，接受着周围聚焦过来的目光，此刻心中充满了无限委屈和难堪，她早应习惯了这种窘迫，大概因为这些年办公室的同事们对她太过关爱，让她看淡了之前所受的所有鄙夷。这次，和之前的感觉又不完全相同，詹姆转身离开的一瞬间，她想放弃任务回归普通的生活，让心里这股难受劲儿跟着他离开她的世界。以前每每遭到别人的质疑，她总是越挫越勇，这次突然想到要退缩，她鄙视这样懦弱无能的自己。  
看着餐盘里精致的食物，忽然觉得自己配不上这高雅的地方，她缓缓站起身，又聚焦了周围异样的目光和小声咕哝，这些锐利的尖刀仿佛在无情地割刺着她的皮肤，她快步逃离这个长满刺的地方，推开门踏出餐厅的那一刻，才发现眼前的一切是那么陌生，人们脸上那些愉悦在她看来好像都是因她而起，无情的讥讽和嘲笑。  
她漫无目的地游荡在广场大街上，没有手机，没有钱，也没有同伴，只记得回酒店的路，但她不想回去，也回不去，她身上没有房卡，没有证件，更不想让他回去之后看到她在酒店大堂等他的落魄样，她在异国他乡也要孤零零承受着世界的恶意。  
可悲的人生。  
——————————  
詹姆抱着从隔壁挑选好的一纸袋诺豪斯巧克力，举着两个巧克力冰淇淋走出歌帝梵的店铺，朝对面天鹅餐厅的露天餐位张望，没看见她的身影。  
‘这么久还没吃完？’  
走进餐厅，他们的餐位上已经换了客人，巡视一周也没找到她的人影，恐慌突然袭来，向餐厅经理询问，得知在他走后不久，那位可怜孤独的女士也离开了餐厅，不知去向。  
“不知去向？她身上什么都没带怎么能不知去向！”  
他终于意识到事情的严重性，抱着手里的礼物冲出餐厅，看着眼前来来去去的欢乐人群，脑子一片空白。  
‘她那个臭脾气万一跟别人吵起来，挨揍怎么办’  
詹姆找到不远处的警亭，一位负责的巡警指出，他口中的那位又白又高大的金发女士顺着天鹅餐厅北侧的街道走远。终于有了一丝希望，循着她的方向飞奔过去，边走边向临街的店铺打听她的下落，越打听越心急。  
——————————  
狭窄僻静的夹道里整齐摞着一排青砖，布蕾妮双手拄着膝盖低头坐在上面，脑子里不停重复着刚才的事，她已经在心里把他揍得面目全非，从喘息的节奏和幅度也能看出这场讨伐有多惨烈，路过的行人偶尔瞥进来，大概都把她看成一个高大的女疯子在独自思考人生。  
天空又阴沉下来，身体被大风吹得瑟瑟发抖，眼球被风刮得酸涩拔干，鼻头被风拍得逐渐湿润，恶劣的环境打败了心中所有的情绪。  
她可不想被冻死在这，不仅任务没完成，还要被传个‘伦敦警察厅的布蕾妮女警长，在一次悠闲自在的卧底行动中不幸牺牲，死于陪同嫌疑人旅行途中的饥寒交迫，诱因是和嫌疑人莫名其妙地吵了一架赌气出走’。  
不能让自己就这样身败名裂。  
她站起身，准备到酒店等着这个疯子回去，然后抓着他的衣领狠狠地揍上一顿。  
还没来得及拐出夹道，前面道路右侧飞奔过来一个生物，手里的冰淇淋差点扣在她身上，正准备咒骂这个冒冒失失的家伙，那张讨厌的脸带着惶恐和汗珠出现在面前。  
惊慌的男人深深吸了一口气，用力喊出来“死女人瞎跑什么！！！”  
布蕾妮被这声怒吼吓了一跳，心里想着‘他还敢先骂人’。  
“没完了是不是！还想继续吵？！”她瞪着眼睛看着这个气喘吁吁和她同样狼狈的凶狠男人。  
男人被她凶恶地神情吓住，立马放软了态度，举出手里融化了一半的冰淇淋，支支吾吾地嘟囔着“对不...”他知道她为什么没在餐厅里等着，但他觉得自己没错“你没事吧”  
“你以为我是十几岁的天真小姑娘，随便用个吃的就能哄骗了？！”  
“我不认为你是天真的小姑娘，但我知道你现在需要有人来哄”  
布蕾妮嫌弃地瞥着他这幅贱样，狠狠地翻动眼皮，虽然没听他说出口，但是态度上已经占了优势。  
詹姆把那支丑陋的冰淇淋塞到她手里，夹着巧克力纸袋的手臂拿过另一支同样丑陋的冰淇淋，空闲出的手牵起她那只空闲的手，恶狠狠地警告着“以后出门，咱们必须这样牵着，以防你再乱跑”  
“弄个手机给我不就好了”  
“休想，别打算再花我的钱”  
布蕾妮捏着手里的冰淇淋，不屑地冲他翻着白眼，任由他拽着自己走入另一个路口。  
这个天气吃这种东西真是需要胆量。  
——————————  
街口的一侧站满了人，他们挤过人群，看到了人们口口相传的那个用一泡尿拯救了整座城的小英雄，围栏边上还有一位年轻小伙声情并茂地讲述这位小英雄的光辉事迹。  
詹姆拽了拽她的手“看他那杆小水枪，真没想到他居然用它救了这么多人”，见她正全神贯注地听着小伙讲故事，似乎没注意到他在说什么，视线从她眼睛的高度向下来回移动，得意的嘀咕着“相比之下，你肯定更喜欢我的大水枪”  
“你说什么？”布蕾妮回过头，疑惑地看着这个不知为何沾沾自喜的精神病。  
“噢，我是说如果我也像他一样救了很多人，会不会有人把我看成英雄，传颂着我的事迹”他满眼期待地等着她的答案。  
她看着他，眼神突然变得异常坚定“当然了，英雄都值得称赞”  
笃信不疑的注视让他感到无限欣慰，她在肯定他，他从没在别人那里得到过的肯定。  
——————————  
酒店的地下酒吧聚满热血沸腾的人们，有年轻人，也有上了年纪的，他们大多都点了当地的特色啤酒，身后的音乐激发着人们的热情。  
虽然白天天气阴冷，但用过晚餐后，再加上酒吧里热闹的氛围，周围的空气瞬间升温，他们两个只穿了单薄轻便的衣服，来感受比利时狂热的啤酒之夜。  
詹姆问酒保比利时最好的啤酒是哪种，酒保却自豪的说着他们有数之不尽的啤酒种类，每种都让人痴迷，如果外地游客想来一探比利时啤酒的美誉，又怕过度饮酒耽误行程，可选必尝的那七八种：时代啤酒、福佳白啤、白熊白啤、林德曼果味啤酒、督威啤酒、深粉象、力夫啤酒、夸克啤酒等等等等。  
“你不是一直想喝啤酒，今天刚好可以解除你的禁酒令”他向她抛了个媚眼，转向酒保“你说的这些，再加上几种口碑不错的，每种给我们开两瓶”  
“我只想尝尝，不想喝醉，点这么多喝的完吗？！”布蕾妮吃惊地问着他。  
“我们可以一边玩游戏一边品尝，只喝啤酒不会醉的”  
“什么游戏”布蕾妮想不通为什么他有这么多把戏，还能做了这么多年的孤独老汉，瑟曦得有多迷人才会让他这么痴心绝对。  
闪耀的灯光下看他这张脸，还真是好看得让人舍不得打，多亏他没出去祸害小姑娘。  
“我们互相提问，猜对了对方喝，猜错自罚一杯，前提是一定要如实回答，但不需做过多解释”  
酒保也被这个游戏吸引，递上两杯倒好的浅黄色啤酒，深口酒杯上各插着一片柠檬，冰爽的温度让杯体起了一层薄雾，他兴奋地介绍着“这是淡口的白熊白啤，先给你们的游戏预预热”随手推出一盘烤坚果和炸薯条为自己争夺观战权“这是赠品”  
“我先来做个示范”詹姆抬头思索，视线在空中划了一个弧度，嘴角露出坏笑，大声说出他的猜测“你有220磅那么重！”  
布蕾妮惊愕于他的无耻问题，看了一眼旁边偷笑的酒保，立刻反驳道“胡说！我只有184磅！”  
“不可能”  
“真的，你快喝，别质疑我”看着詹姆不情愿的接受惩罚，她突然起了兴致，两只眼睛滴溜溜地转着，“你小时候被女同学挠花过脸！”  
“没有，从来都是我挠她们，决不允许她们在这张帅气的脸上搞破坏”  
“你真无耻”她嫌弃的看着他，端起酒杯喝下一大口，冰凉的啤酒清醒了头脑，他的监督让她乖乖喝光了这杯。  
酒保递上第二种酒，深红的颜色越发诱人，淡淡的果香飘出杯口，“姑娘们都喜欢的林德曼樱桃啤酒，男士会为让身边的女士品尝到它感到自豪”  
“你除了体操，还练过搏击或者防身术之类的项目”  
布蕾妮有点心虚，喝着啤酒问道“你怎么知道”  
“看你手臂的线条，女孩子练这个有好处”他自己也抿了一口红色啤酒，味道果然非常特别，抓了几颗烤坚果扔进嘴里，樱桃果香和坚果的油脂味混合，绝妙搭配。  
“我的手机被你藏起来了，并没有破坏掉”  
詹姆无奈地歪了一下头，把剩下的樱桃啤酒一饮而尽。  
第三种酒被装在大开口、中间收腰的酒杯中，看颜色没什么特别“督威啤酒，佛莱芒语的意思是‘恶魔’，这种酒杯是为了让泡沫保留的时间长一点，它可是啤酒界中真正的小恶魔，加把劲”酒保邪恶地冲詹姆挑挑眉毛。  
“小恶魔，提利昂会喜欢它”他握着酒杯，试探着“你在酒吧没有接待过客人”  
身后的音乐变得舒缓，说话声音更加清晰，她审视着他的意图，确定了这不是单纯的游戏，这杯酒不能喝“错”  
“别忘了这个游戏的前提是如实回答”他把脸凑过来，仔细观察她面部肌肉微弱的变化。  
她知道他已经得到了准确的答案，喝光杯子里的啤酒，看向他，但他没有要追问的意思，“这次旅行另有目的”  
他轻巧地举起酒杯，根本没在回避什么。  
“为了什么？”  
“说了这个游戏不需要解释，该我提问了”  
酒保把他们面前的两个空酒杯倒满，“再来一轮‘小恶魔’，你们的游戏需要用它提提神”  
“别看你块头大脾气差，以前肯定也有那么一两个不知死活的男人想挑战一下试着爬上你的床”詹姆骄傲地看着她，又和酒保对了个胜利的眼神“只有我成功了”  
此刻布蕾妮只想把酒杯砸向他的脸。  
——————————  
那个酒保好像故意在灌他们两个，自从第三轮开始‘小恶魔’之后，就没给他们换过别的啤酒，现在真是见识到了‘恶魔’的威力，脚下像踩了海绵，身体不受控制，但意识还算清醒。两人互相搀扶着晃回房间，詹姆手里还提了一篮子酒保硬塞过来的‘小恶魔’，脖子被这个醉醺醺的女人用胳膊压着。  
“你刚刚撒谎了，绝对有220磅，我快被你压死了！”  
“那是因为你喝醉了！只有184磅！最后说一次别再质疑我！”  
两个醉鬼晃到床边，双双倒下。  
詹姆看着天花板，咽了一下口水“咱们还没分出胜负，继续”  
“该谁了”布蕾妮闭着眼，手臂搭在额头上，酒精明明让她困得要死。  
“该我了”詹姆支起身子，欣赏着她的长睫毛，问出他很早就想知道答案的问题“冰箱上那张照片里的男人，你爱过他”，他一定要弄清楚那个男人是谁，她和他经历过什么。  
布蕾妮睁开眼睛，猛地坐起来，那段不堪回首的过去拼命地想钻出心脏，她忍着胸中的堵塞，弯腰拿起啤酒，大口喝掉半瓶。  
詹姆见她没有停下的意思，伸手夺过酒瓶，飞溅出的酒水洒在她胸前的衣服上“现在不是游戏，讲讲你的过去”  
她看着他手里的酒瓶，低下头闭上眼睛，压抑着情绪，“他是个好人，对我很好”睁开的双眼充满了不舍，“他是剧团的演员，就像他本人那样优雅一样，经常扮演中世纪国王或者现代绅士，我们在一次校园联谊中认识，他的每一场演出都会邀请我去看”  
她微笑着继续回忆，“直到有一天演出结束，他拿着花从后台走过来，把那束美丽的鲜花送给我，说我每次都来给他捧场，让他感到非常开心，我的到来能让他更好地诠释角色”她转过头看着仔细听故事的男人，“你能体会到那种幸福感吗，我从来没想过哪个男人会对我如此，我所见过的男人表现出来的都是嫌弃和嘲弄，只有他把我当女人看”  
“你们后来为什么分手”  
她哼笑着嘲讽自己“后来我认为我们在正常交往，他带我去看戏剧、听音乐会，甚至带我去见他的家人，但就是不肯和我牵手，更不愿吻我......他是把我当女人看，可他......”她深深地吸了一口气，叹息着“他不喜欢女人”  
“他的伴侣，是个男人，曾找到我，当众羞辱了我，让我离他们远一点，说我的自作多情让他感到......”后面的话她再也说不出口。  
看着詹姆震惊的眼神，她觉得自己更加可笑，讥讽道“真是个笑话，我到现在都不知道被爱人亲吻是什么感觉”  
詹姆看到她眼中的悲哀，心里咒骂着这个玩弄她的男人，被这么对待，她居然还在念着他的好，命运凭什么这样折磨她。  
“如果你愿意......”他诚恳又充满期待地得看着她的眼睛“我现在就可以告诉你那是什么感觉”


	12. Chapter 12

詹姆焦灼地等待回复，她的眼里充满迷惑，觉得自己又被戏弄了？可她没有明确拒绝。  
“如果我愿意...”她狐疑不决地看着他“你怎么告诉我？”  
他知道现在需要替她做个选择，也需要明确自己的选择，所有的疑问都变得惨白无力。呼吸突然沉重灼热，视线始终不离她的双眼，他慢慢凑近，轻轻贴上她的唇，舌头轻沾她嘴唇上的伤疤。  
她情不自禁地颤了一下，突如其来的柔软潮湿的接触激发了胸中的波涛，她闭上眼睛以为自己会看到照片中的男人，可现实让她忘记了思考，脑子里只有这副嘴唇的主人。  
悲哀和渴望战胜了内心的顾虑。  
她不自控地张开贝齿迎接微冷的舌，放任它探索自己的每一个角落，让它肆意缠绕着自己的舌头，她学着他的动作感受他的湿度，两对唇瓣不停地交叉张合，贪婪地攫取着属于对方的气息，交换着对方馈赠的香津。  
她清楚的知道对方是谁。  
詹姆左手抚上她的后颈，手指插入她的发间，感受着她的轮廓，右手轻轻推着她的肩，把她慢慢压倒在身下，借着床的力量，加大了嘴唇间的力度，粘腻的声音渐渐急促，胸中的热度遍布全身。  
他虽然也闭着眼，但他清楚地看见了那双独一无二的蓝眼睛。  
他离开她的唇，轻吻鼻头的凹疤，不停吮吸她的脸颊，她的下巴，她的脖颈，她的锁骨，听着她粗糙的呼吸声，感受着她胸腹的起伏。他的右手上下抚摩着她的背，教她放松紧绷的身体，左手抽离发间，从她的肩膀向下游走，停留在那柔软精小的山丘上。  
敏感被突然触碰，神经控制着她抽动了一下，身上的手指缓缓动作着，让她慢慢适应这温柔的爱抚，她的手轻轻搭上他的肩，感受着他动作的幅度。  
他重新捕捉到她的唇，鼻尖的碰撞刺激了神经，他又加大了力度，不给她喘息的机会，摄取着她口中的啤酒味和樱桃味，左手不停揉捏着柔软，直到感受到那小巧的凸起。他偶尔轻轻咬住她的唇，偶尔含住她的舌尖，让她逃脱不掉他的控制，心里的抓挠感化成腹下的胀痛，山丘上的手急切地向下探索，经过她的腰肢，路过她的腹部，最后探向裙摆里面的柔嫩领域。  
他们也都知道自己是谁。  
触碰拽回了她的意识。  
她猛地睁开眼睛，阻止了已经触及禁地的手指，用力把他推翻在旁边，捂着嘴唇坐起身，调整不受控的呼吸。  
“够了”  
“不够，你想知道更多"  
"闭嘴！”布蕾妮回头看向他，注意到他腹部下面的肿胀，她知道现在需要有人帮他降温。  
她抓起他的肩膀，把他从床上拎到浴室，扔进淋浴房，自己点燃的火焰只能由自己扑救。  
“你想在......这？！”詹姆艰难地从地上坐起靠着墙边，有点不敢相信，但更多的是兴奋，他羞涩又急切地解开衬衣扣子，冲她轻挑眉毛，迅速脱掉上衣扔到玻璃门外。  
布蕾妮见他这幅淫荡样，勾起嘴角，伸手抓下花洒瞄准半裸的猎物，另一只手把开关调到最冷准备着。  
詹姆发现状况和自己想的不太一样，收起脸上的笑，不安地看着她手里的喷头。  
水柱冲出的速度远比他的反应快得多。  
水声被人声覆盖。  
‘狮子’的哀嚎响彻整个房间。  
——————————  
“恶妇，早晚有一天我会把你扒光扔进浴室狠狠教训一顿”  
詹姆可怜无助地把自己包裹在被子里坐在床边，只露了一张脸和一双脚，背对着那间‘刑场’。  
‘死女人刚刚还能安心的在里面舒舒服服洗了个热水澡，她真混蛋’  
布蕾妮看着远离自己的那‘一坨’，虽然有点内疚，但她实在憋不住笑，能补救的也就是让他喝点热水驱走身体里的寒意。  
“还冷吗？”她走近这坨小可怜，把手里冒着热气的杯子从侧面递过去。  
他像条件反射一样弹向床头“离我远点，别碰我”  
布蕾妮把杯子放到旁边的茶几上，他这个害怕的样子真大快人心，“看来今天开始我可以有自己的房间了”  
“没门儿，你白吃白喝还这么欺负我，别想再多花我一分钱，真是一点道歉的态度都没有”他学着她的白眼，翻着这个不知悔改的恶妇。  
“刚刚我在浴室道歉了”  
他裹紧被子站起来，被角盖住了两只光着的脚，抬头看着她，用那张唯一露在外面的脸表示着自己的不甘心“不够！今晚你必须搂着我睡，还有，把你腿上这条系皮带的裤子扔了，看着这该死的玩意就热”  
布蕾妮眯起眼睛“你还没凉快够？！”  
“告诉你别威胁我，否则我就把你刚才叼我舌头的事儿告诉提利昂和波隆”他踮起脚，把脸朝她凑了凑“看你害不害臊”  
他又知道了她的软肋，布蕾妮愤恨地走到床的另一边，斜眼瞪着他。  
“愣着干什么，脱裤子上床！”说完，他把自己整个摔到床上，扭动着把被子转过来盖在身上，回头看了一眼静止的恶女人，她好像没打算按照自己的要求做“我要给提利昂打电话，那老哥俩一定好奇恶妇嘴里是什么味道”  
“恶心的混蛋”布蕾妮解开皮带脱下长裤，露出里面套着的及膝紧身裤，她一定要找机会把这张贱嘴堵上。  
“亲我的时候可没见你觉得恶心”他又回了一下头检查她是否乖乖听话，看见腿上的黑色短裤，翻着眼睛躺回去“你真不嫌热，进来搂住我！”  
布蕾妮爬上床，掀起被子，看见这个混蛋又只穿了一条短裤光着上半身，如果条件允许绝对会他把踹下床“你不是冷吗？”  
“用你的身体温暖我！算作你诚恳地道歉”他背对着等着她把自己温暖的躯体送进来。  
她钻进被子，左手搭上他的腰，控制着掐死他的冲动。  
詹姆拽过她的手，让她环住自己的腹部，然后猛地转过身和她面对面。明显感到她想往后退，但手被他钳制着只能白用力，他的态度突然变得温和起来“放心，我什么都不做”  
布蕾妮不得已放松了左手的力量，感受着他松开禁锢，用手臂环住自己的腰，看他微微抬起身吻了自己的额头。虽然她始终对他表现出极其厌恶，但内心却感慨着，如果自己只是‘格温’，现在应该会很幸福。  
詹姆躺回身，示意她闭上眼睛，把她搂紧在自己怀里，想着‘冲凉’前的那段火热，他确定自己的意识没被酒精左右，确定从她这得到的感觉和瑟曦给的不同。  
她身上真暖，她是谁都不重要，她只是独一无二的她。  
——————————  
“sir？sir托蒙德？”波德推了推幽怨地盯着手机的红胡子“他们还住在那个酒店，而且续了明天的房费，看样子是一天一续”  
“别说了，你看她多有气质”红胡子看着手机屏幕上穿着豹纹包臀长裙的布蕾妮，伤心欲绝，他把两只眼睛拧成三角形，耷拉着嘴角“这个混蛋不会放过她的”  
“你要相信madam，她把荣誉看得比命都重要”  
“我相信她，可我不相信那个混蛋，你没瞧见他搂着她那个表情，万一...”  
“他打不过madam，没几个男人能打得过她”  
“但愿她别喝太多酒”艾迪看见红胡子因为他的善意担心震惊地颤了一下，才意识到自己总是不经意间戳中这个痴情的老伙计，“放心吧，我随便说说，咱们聚会时她都只喝一小杯”  
“对，连我都被设了禁酒令，madam说酒精会耽误很多重要的事”  
红胡子抽动着下巴，拼命让自己相信他们的话，看见艾迪拿来的照片啐了一声“娘的，这是个怪物？！”  
艾迪示意琼恩过来看资料“上次和他们一起出现在派席尔公寓的那个小孩，其实是个中年男人”资料夹摊在桌子上，他把照片中波隆旁边的侏儒指给同伴们。  
“他们这是在苏荷区？”琼恩看着照片问道。  
“是一家提供特殊服务的正规会所，不知道是去进行交易还是纯消遣，今天他们两个好像要在那过夜”  
红胡子拿起照片仔细端详“去正规会所多半是消遣，不会染上病，明天我调查一下这个小怪物，侏儒比一般人查起来要容易得多”  
——————————  
一夜大风吹走了布鲁塞尔上空的阴云，阳光从深金色遮光帘的缝隙中漏进房间，纤细的光束并没有打扰到房内的清净安逸。  
昨晚的恶女人在詹姆怀里埋头熟睡，偶尔发出一小段呼噜声，昨天她是真的累坏了。  
詹姆拨开挡在她眼前的碎发，眉头中间的印记很深，看来她经常皱眉，至少从认识她开始就是这样。拇指捋着她的眉骨，指肚掠过毛茸茸的眉毛，她不凶神恶煞的时候，眉毛都这么温顺。如果她能快乐起来，一定也是个小女生样子。  
他支起头轻啄微微张开的嘴角，轻微的接触也让她在熟睡时提起戒备，她皱起眉头，紧闭双眼，眼睑下的球体不安地转动，她梦见什么了。  
布蕾妮看见曾经日思夜想的那个男人背对着她站在黑暗里，刚想朝他走去，却抑制住脚下的动作，周围响起了无数的讥笑和嘲讽：‘大个子女人动了真情’‘拿着怜悯当真爱’‘投怀送抱人家都不要’，她拼命想打倒这些声音，可周围只有黑暗的空气，根本没人承接她发出的力量。她放弃挥动拳头，看见前面那个男人，‘蓝礼’，真心对她好的蓝礼，曾以为属于她的蓝礼，和那个长发男人在拥吻。蓝礼始终背对着她，好像她不存在一样，长发男人带着蓝礼隐入黑暗，她再也看不见他。  
她听见了自己的抽泣声，就是在当年那个孤独的夜晚，她被现实鞭挞得遍体鳞伤，像一只受伤的流浪猫，躲在无人角落舔舐自己血粼粼的伤口，她想过回家躲避在父亲的呵护下，可她这么多年克服重重困难努力留在伦敦，就是想让父亲知道，她可以把自己照顾好，她知道父亲不能永远保护她，早晚有一天她要自己走完剩下的路。那晚之后她把所有的柔弱全部藏在坚强的躯体里，让外人知道她的内心和外表一样坚不可摧，没有什么能打败她。  
她不会再为这些原本就不可能被她拥有的事哭泣。  
“格温？”  
她听见一个温柔的男声轻轻唤着这个幸福的名字，回过头看见一缕光束投到身后，一只手从光束后伸过来，牵住她的手。她稍稍用力，把这只手的主人拽了出来，和她猜想的一样，负伤的雄狮，他原本怨愤的眼神里，此刻充满了期待和温情，但这温情不可能属于她，它们属于他口中的‘格温’。  
布蕾妮睁开眼睛，看到面前温柔的眼神，灼热感瞬间爬上脸颊，她深吸一口气屏住呼吸，迅速坐起身。  
“做噩梦了？”詹姆跟着坐起来，关切地问着。  
“没，大概昨天太累了”她掀开被子挪到床边穿鞋，不让他看见自己的脸“今天什么安排？”  
“跟着我就知道了”  
詹姆确定，她梦到自己了。  
——————————  
青口锅散发出来的白葡萄酒味勾着胃里的酸液加速分泌，里面的时蔬像新采摘的一样鲜亮诱人，这么实惠的餐点确实让人胃口大开。  
服务员端上两人份的海鲜饭，不忘推销自己店内的特色“小朋友在我们这里可以免费用餐，下次可以把孩子们带来，我们还有小朋友们喜欢的华夫饼”  
“我们打算生七个，到时候恐怕会带着这些小嘴巴来把你们吃垮”詹姆把青口锅从桌子中央拽开，留出位置好让服务员把海鲜饭放下。  
布蕾妮看着服务员走远，小声埋怨道“你不能不胡说八道？！”  
“你想让他们认为咱俩只是肉体伴侣，出来找刺激的？”詹姆往她盘子里盛着米饭海虾和鱿鱼圈，等着她的唾弃。  
“你有病是不是”  
他得到了预料中的话，满意地捏起贝壳往嘴里吸“嘶，这青口贝太鲜了！”  
——————————  
哥特式的教堂内部比它的外观还要庄严肃穆，四周的彩绘玻璃画讲述着圣经故事，阳光透过玻璃幻化为色彩斑斓洒向地面，给灰暗的哥特风格增添了一分救赎。浑厚的风管琴声从高阔宏伟的穹顶出发，回荡在教堂中，净化着人们的内心。  
抬头仰望建筑内的巨型罗马柱，十二使徒分别立在上面，引领人们与上帝对话。  
祭坛入口两侧伫立着身披金衣的天使长米歇尔和圣女古都勒，詹姆站在天使长面前注视许久，瞳孔中央演绎着那些他不能忘却的故事“都说大天使可凭手中的天平称量人类为善与作恶的分量，作恶的被撒旦带到地狱，为善的灵魂由圣米歇尔引入天堂”他转头看向她“你相信曾经犯下罪过的灵魂也希望得到救赎吗？”  
“那他之前肯定是迫不得已”布蕾妮不太明白他说的罪过是什么，但她知道他在说自己。  
“如果只有他自己清楚所做的事会让很多人平安生存下去，但又不得不在罪恶的伪装下进行，也会被救赎吗？”  
“会”  
詹姆摇了摇头，最后看了一眼圣米歇尔天使长，眼里的光突然暗了下去“不一定，有些事永远不该被原谅”，他无奈的拉着她的手准备离开。  
布蕾妮执拗地站在原地，紧紧拉住他“只要他知道自己的罪过，并且有一颗渴望被救赎的心，一定会”  
“你怎么这么肯定”詹姆疑惑的看着她的眼睛，从她眼里看不出任何犹豫，她的眼神所表达的态度就像印章一样盖在他心里。  
“因为我知道他是个好人”  
——————————  
“嘿老哥，昨天我们去的那家会所太棒了！那的姑娘们都太会了！”提利昂在手机屏幕里兴奋地勾引着坐在皮椅上裹着浴袍的男人，“你看起来也挺开心，你们是玩的开心还是玩儿的开心啊？哈哈哈”  
詹姆小心瞄了一眼衣柜前收拾行李的安静女人，知道她在仔细听他们的对话“波隆你给他吃什么了”  
“小老弟太久没碰女人，昨天一口气叫了五个，脑子可能留在那些姑娘身子里了。你们在那怎么样？超星级酒店睡得爽吧”  
布蕾妮张大眼眶叠着手里的衣物，不敢眨眼，生怕错过他打的小报告。  
詹姆看着她紧张的样子，慢慢吐出嘴里的单词“我们—睡得——”见她停下动作，把眼珠转过来死死盯着自己“还不错，非常习惯，每晚都是一觉到天亮，跟家里没什么区别”  
提利昂在手机里喊着“老哥，再快活也别忘了家，尽早回来，我们分享喜悦”  
“好了好了，明天我们要赶火车去巴黎，随时短讯联系”他关掉视频通话，把手机扣在桌上，她那想发火又不敢发的样子，让他开心极了。


	13. Chapter 13

历经沧桑的‘铁娘子’屹立在塞纳河畔，浪漫之都接受了这座曾经饱受争议的孤塔，所以当余晖穿透钢筋铁骨，它仍能泰然自若地展现着原有的样子。  
布蕾妮从小就在书中读过埃菲尔铁塔的故事，它诞生的缘由、它所受的争议，以及最后它能熬过无数批判、不屑与不解，安然地生存在这个给过它伤痛的城市，接受着人们用无限崇爱补偿那时曾抛给它的鄙弃，它是何等幸运和宽容。她自己可得不到这份殊荣。  
他们两人安静坐在夏悠宫广场的喷泉池边，窥视着河对岸这座铁塔的秘密，许久都没忍心打扰彼此。  
“埃菲尔为爱创造了铁塔，最初人们只顾着批评它格格不入的模样，却不在乎背后那段生死别恋的故事”詹姆感伤不已，他一向不喜欢把自己的真情实感暴露在别人面前，但面对她，又想把憋在心里话都说出来。  
“你想她了”布蕾妮继续看着铁塔“瑟曦”，从他的语气里就能听懂在为谁悲伤。  
他确实在想她，瑟曦没和他一起来过这座空气中迷漫着爱意的城市，可曾经他对她的爱，不输埃菲尔对玛格丽那样，他们都为爱做过很疯狂的事。  
“你在想什么，那个负心汉？”  
“他不是负心汉”她及时反驳，蓝礼不是那种人，他只是不忍伤害自己，“轮不到我想他”  
他猜的没错，就像她能读懂自己的心思一样，她又在偷偷悲哀“人生由自己编写，独一无二才是其中的精彩之处”  
布蕾妮轻声叹息，他能感觉到自己在想什么，“你就是这样安慰提利昂的？”  
“我可没对他说过这么动情的话，怎么说他都是个男人，男人就得男人的样子”  
“这么说你觉得我是个女人”布蕾妮看向他，她并不惊讶，只是想确认他是否真的这样看待自己。  
“我又不是gay，如果你不是女人，怎么可能下的去嘴”  
“闭嘴吧！”她早就知道，这个男人在她面前正经不了两句话。  
“你臊什么，敢做不敢当？”詹姆正想嘲弄她一番，瞥见身后有位摄影师正在拍摄铁塔，这个角度完全可以让他们两个入镜“别浪费这副美景，快我们再来一次”说着，搂着她靠近自己。  
“去你的”布蕾妮往后缩着脖子，让自己的双下巴尽情地展现在他面前，推搡着强行凑过来的脸。  
詹姆见她这幅丑态，抱着势在必得的决心，用手掌搂住她的后脑，让她恢复正常的样子“别动，我们会被拍进去”，话音刚落，他就轻轻贴上了她的嘴唇。  
——————————  
詹姆靠在床头欣赏着手机里这张偶然的合照，庆幸那个摄影师注意到他们两个，并为他们拍下完美的照片，夕阳如丹、浪漫铁塔、一对美好的'恋人'，他决定把这张相片打印出来放到钱夹里，画面太美了，总能让他想起拍之前她那个又丑又好笑的样子。  
布蕾妮擦着湿漉漉的头发走出浴室，看见床尾放着一个精致的深蓝色长盒，两圈白色蕾丝花边盘在盒盖四周。打开盖子，食指悬空地抚摸躺在里面的六颗果冻色马卡龙，只是看着就能感觉到它们的甜度，她期待地问着“我可以吃一个吗？”  
“就是给你吃的”詹姆拿起电视遥控器，调转着他想要的节目。  
她小心地拎出一个橙色的小圆饼，轻轻咬破酥脆的外壳，一小口杏仁馅的香甜从牙齿蔓延到舌根，从没尝过这么美味的马卡龙，这份香甜不能独享，她把盒子递给詹姆。  
詹姆挑了一个粉色的圆饼，看上去有点像她的双下巴，咬下一半，默默赞美着自己的品味，甜饼配电影，再美不过。  
电视中又出现‘环球影视公司’的片头，随后是希思罗机场入境大厅一对对相拥的人们，以及一行字幕‘真爱至上’。  
“前两周不是刚看过”布蕾妮实在不理解他为什么这么喜欢这部电影，“以前瑟曦经常陪你看这个？”  
詹姆轻拍旁边的位置，示意她坐过来“你是唯一陪我看过这个的人，遗憾的是上次你睡着了”  
布蕾妮坐到他旁边，马卡龙盒子放到腿上，“这电影哪吸引你？我觉得除了安德鲁举牌子那段，其他情节都挺无聊”她知道这么扫兴不好，但她从不说假话，除了她的身份。  
熟悉的旋律响起‘I feel it in my fingers,I feel it in my toes...Christmas is all around me...’  
“为了这段让人反胃的歌词”  
布蕾妮知道他是故意这么说，没人会因为这种可笑的理由反复看同一部电影。当她发现他盯着电影里那个十一岁男孩，表情不再那么轻松，确定这个男孩在他那有着重要的故事，“你和瑟曦有孩子？”  
詹姆沉默不语，怕刚刚从她那得到的认可会被收回，但他又不想对她隐瞒什么，矛盾在心里翻腾，最终还是鼓起勇气，“小山姆，这孩子长得特别像我多年以前遇到的一个男孩”  
“你的儿时玩伴，还是你朋友的孩子？”没听到他和瑟曦有孩子的信息，她意外地感到安心。  
“我...”她才说过知道自己是好人，当他要亲手破坏掉之前在她面前建立起的美好形象时，胆怯和纠结占据了内心，“害死了他”，这是他第一次在她面前承认自己剥夺过别人生存的权利。  
“那时我和瑟曦回丹麦祭拜我母亲，之后我们打算开着车感受那片宁静的土地，瑟曦寻求刺激的性格，让她忘乎所以地飞驰在那条无人道路上，结果撞飞了路边的一个拾荒男孩”  
布蕾妮没想到男孩的故事是这种情况。  
“我下车检查那个孩子，他还活着但已经不省人事，和他一起的另一个男孩跑过来拦住我们，那时我们还很年轻，她求我救她，不能让第三个人知道是她做的”  
他的视线从电视上移开，不聚焦在任何位置，眼帘在颤抖，忏悔着那个罪行。  
“我想都没想，坐上驾驶位轧向他，直到没了气息......他死前那张脸，我这辈子都忘不掉”她的震惊在他预料之中，但他必须向她坦白。  
“他们是无辜的”她愤怒地质问着。  
“我知道，可我还是这么做了，为了爱”  
“她让你做这种事，这是爱？”  
那个‘罪过’就是这两个男孩，布蕾妮终于明白，在教堂里他为什么那样说，他知道自己犯了不可饶恕的罪过。她现在突然害怕之前所有猜想都是错的。  
“当我第一次在电影里看到小山姆，那个男孩开始每天在我脑子里挥之不去，后来我给他立了一个空墓碑，名字就用‘山姆’代替，这笔债一辈子都还不上，做什么都是徒劳，我一直没有勇气回到事发地”  
他看见她眼底隐着愤怒的泪，她讲着自己凄惨经历的时候从没这么激动，两个素不相识的男孩却能激发她的怜悯，他痛恨自己这段肮脏的罪行。  
——————————  
昨晚的忏悔造成了预想之中的后果，今天他们两个几乎没有什么交流，白天去了卢浮宫，随便逛了逛便回到酒店，之后一直都在各干各的，晚餐也是在房间随便点了些简单的食物草草解决，对景点的游览变成了例行公事。  
詹姆没想到预订了铁塔的电梯门票，还需要排这么久的队，而且晚上比白天的人数多了将近一倍，但是好过旁边那列现场买票的队伍，看着那些人脸上的表情，他庆幸自己选择相信网络。  
布蕾妮数着前面的人数，快没了耐性。  
旁边队伍前端的安检处突然发生争执，两个巡警带着一个男人走了出来，那个男人猛地撞开他们，拼命往人群里扎。  
詹姆发现事情不对，迅速掏出手机和钱包塞到她手里，“拿着这个，往河对岸走，在昨天咱们坐的那个位置等我”，还没说完，他就追着那个男人跑进人群。  
布蕾妮循着人群的骚动搜索他的身影，周围尖叫四起，所有人都往相反方向涌。  
詹姆和两个巡警跟那个男人僵持在塔下，男人手里握着反光的刀。  
她逆着人流冲破阻碍，想帮他们制服那个危险的人，詹姆看见她出现在人群前面，焦躁地喊道“别过来！”  
詹姆看着男人手里的腕表，心脏快要跳出胸腔，男人作势要扭动表壳上的旋钮，两个巡警都不敢轻举妄动，他冲过去把男人扑倒，按住抓着腕表的手，男人已经转动旋钮，他猜对了，旋钮只是个唬人的摆设，这个爆炸物还不能人工启动，但它已经在倒计时了。  
巡警忙着联系增员，根本没有打算上前的意思，布蕾妮冲过去帮忙，但她还是晚了一步，男人翻过身用刀扎穿了詹姆的手掌。她从后面给了男人一拳，和他扭打在一起，趁机抓住他的手臂拧到背后，单膝压住后背让他趴在地上动弹不得，詹姆抢过那块腕表朝河上的桥梁狂奔。  
‘等会儿再炸’他拼了命的往前跑，不停用那只鲜血淋淋的手打着手势大喊让人们远离他。  
短短几秒后，一段震耳欲聋的声音冲击着心脏和大脑。  
河水如滂沱大雨从天而降，拍打着路面，河边停泊的游船被水浪带着剧烈动荡。  
布蕾妮松开膝下的暴徒，恐慌地跑向詹姆奔去的位置，心跳声几乎和爆炸声一样响，她害怕他被炸死，他可不能就这么死了。  
詹姆静静趴在桥梁中间，耳朵里尖锐的声音一直响个不停，手上的血被河水冲洗，伤口周围的组织已经变得肿胀发白，但还是有新的鲜血不停往外冒。  
看见他还能自己爬起来，她才放下心，跑过去扶起他检查是否被爆炸伤及，虽然身上没有其他伤口，但内脏不知道有没有被爆破冲击到，“咱们得去医院”  
“你说什么我听不清，但是咱们得马上回酒店，不能去医院，放心我没事”詹姆本想小声告诉她，可控制不了自己的音量，他脱下外套包住受伤的手掌，拉着她逃离案发现场。  
——————————  
布蕾妮不确定他是否注意到自己抓那个男人的样子，当时没时间顾虑太多只能先行动，知道他早有所察觉，真遇上这种情况不如痛快表明身份好过，现在觉得反而自己在做贼，只能走一步看一步了。  
看着手掌鲜血直流，布蕾妮心疼不已，用碘伏轻轻擦拭伤口，弄了半天才把血止住，他忍着疼痛说没有其他地方受伤，还是免不了担心，都怪当时自己动作太慢，“这样不行，伤口感染手会废的，你需要去医院”  
“手废了也比让全世界都知道我的行踪强”他能听见说话的声音，但脑袋里还是嗡嗡作响。  
“那我们就回家，现在买火车票”她笨手笨脚地包裹着纱布，试着说服这头‘倔驴’。  
“不行...太疼了你轻点”他看着右手的绷带，从没见过这么丑陋失败的包扎术，不过现在也没得挑了，“咱得在这住上几天，我怕他们会连环袭击，万一盯上机场火车站这种人多的地方，搞不好又得让咱们碰上，我这个样子可扔不了炸弹了，剩下的就交给那些的无能警察吧，他们连个女人都不如”  
布蕾妮心里咒骂着现场那两个巡警，如果他们能有点责任感，詹姆也不会伤成这样“你怎么知道是那块腕表”  
等她把绷带打好结，疼痛感才有所缓解，他犹豫了一会儿决定说出实情“当初让你送的胶囊，里面就装着这种爆破技术的代码，腕表只是其中一种初期试验品”  
“你知道这个人的来历？攸伦？”这么多天终于有了和案件相关的信息，布蕾妮清楚这个案子相当复杂，但爆炸案是她没想到的。  
“我不确定是谁”  
“谁在研制这个，胶囊要送到哪？”  
“一个极端组织”  
信息量突然增加，布蕾妮迅速缕着思路，“攸伦就是给这个组织提供技术支持的？而你的作用是传送信息？”  
“为了你的安全，我不能再透露下去”  
之前的猜想没错，虽然‘山姆’的事不可原谅，但能对现场那些陌生人拼死相救，证明他现在确实是个好人，某些警察都比不上他，“你想阻止他们”  
詹姆没回答，只是举起丑陋的手掌给她看，这只手伤的真值，“咱们这算生死之交了”  
刚才她制服暴徒的姿势，绝对不只是练过搏击这么简单，还有这些问题，詹姆基本断定了她的真实身份，可以肯定，足够信任才能让她冒着暴露的危险这么做，对他来说这就够了。  
——————————  
爆炸案发生的几小时候后，各大媒体都播出了相关报道，虽然他们两个逃得够快，网上还是散布了他们与暴徒搏斗的身影，从那个女人的身形一眼就能认出是布蕾妮。  
红胡子焦躁地表达自己的意见，但他绝不是唯一一个担心不已的人“必须得有人去接应，不能再让那小子带着她满世界跑”  
“长官们，如果允许，请让我去吧，詹姆没见过我”波德恳求着老局长，他一定要亲眼确认她现在的状况。  
“还是我去”在应对经验上波德不如再坐的几位警长，艾迪害怕他再出个什么意外。  
“您不是还要留下处理更重要的事，这次袭击也许和咱们的案子有关呢”  
老局长斟酌再三，这位年轻的警员确实是最好的人选“波德说的没错，依现在的局势来看，这边的调查不能少了你，而且布蕾妮的行踪一直由他跟进”他相信布蕾妮带出来的人“小心行事，注意别暴露，保证安全”  
琼恩知道这个小警员已经足够成熟，肯定可以顺利完成任务，为了布蕾妮的安危他也不会出任何差错，他们两个的配合度远比这几个老警官“保护好自己，否则布蕾妮不会放过我们”


	14. Chapter 14

爆炸事件已经过去将近二十个小时，电视新闻还在报道相关信息，那些记者说着一口法语，布蕾妮听不太懂，只知道暴徒最后被警方制服带走审问。  
詹姆扭动着身子不停磨蹭椅背，“我得洗个澡，河水肯定不干净”，五官扭曲的力度并没有减轻瘙痒感，他现在更讨厌这个见鬼的浪漫之都。  
“你的手不能沾水”，布蕾妮看他那难受的样子，眉眼也不知不觉跟着拧在一起。  
“那我也不能痒死，业内人士们参加'狮子'的葬礼时，听到牧师的悼词会是'他阻止了邪恶的暴徒，但皮肤瘙痒无情地击溃了他'，我可不想成为他们的笑话”  
不能再忍受了，整个身体就像爬满了无数只蚂蚁，它们肆意地在这副躯体上奋力穿行。他站起身拽着T恤衣角往上撩，'残肢'的不适让他卡在拧成团的衣物里，从头到胸口整个被罩住。  
布蕾妮嫌弃地看着他挣扎，犯病的时候不仅娇气还笨拙，真不让人省心，她站过去攥住胸口的衣服边，呵斥着“别挣巴了！”  
套着头的'大儿子'立刻乖乖定住，安静地等着她来解救。  
她把T恤从头上摘下，轻轻掏出绑着绷带的手，把衣服扔到地上之前，也闻到了一股臭烘烘的河水味，难怪他吵着要洗澡。  
詹姆抬眼瞟了她一下，用力拉扯自己的腰带，神经被瘙痒感扰乱，根本指挥不了手上的动作，紧接着又瞟了她一眼。  
布蕾妮看懂了他的暗示，撇开那只笨手，“闪开吧”，迅速解着并没系得太紧的腰带，虽然位置有点别扭，也比那只毫无用处的'废肢'利索得多。  
危机时刻她总能及时出现，詹姆已经习惯了她的寸步不离，近距离欣赏着她今天随意的穿着，丝质条纹衬衣从下往上系到领口第三个扣子，衣领间的皮肤略微发红，衬得衣服更干净，这件是他亲自挑选的，这些扣子也应该由他编配。但现时情况提醒着他，此刻身上沾满了迅速繁殖的肮脏细菌，不能再污染其他地方。  
拉链被拉下后，她拽着裤腰蹲下，帮他褪到脚踝。詹姆挣脱了牛仔裤的束缚，穿着内裤跑进浴室。  
布蕾妮收拾着脏衣服，听见他在浴室里提着要求“能帮忙擦个背吗？我够不到”  
见她没动静，詹姆又补充道“我已经坐在水里了，你只能欣赏到健硕的胸肌和宽阔的背部”，这次真的有求于她，会让自己老老实实的。  
浴室门慢慢滑开，充满戒备的脸出现在门缝里，瞄了一眼浴缸，水面飘着一层泡沫，确认他没撒谎才走进来。  
詹姆把浴花递给她，咧着嘴嬉皮笑脸道“谢谢”  
布蕾妮在浴缸旁边蹲下，沾着水帮他擦洗后背，这无赖从嘴里发出'哦～唔~～'的颤音，她狠狠地刮了一下，疼的他直叫。  
“再乱发怪音，我就让你褪一层皮”她凶狠地呲着牙警告道。  
被批评的‘大儿子’低头享受着从没有过的待遇，贱嘴戒不掉调戏她的‘毒瘾’，“可怜的'狮子'死于女人手里的搓澡巾，也算一种艳福”，背部的瘙痒感随着她手里的动作慢慢消失，这女人的包扎术虽然不怎么样，搓澡的手艺真是一流。  
这幅无赖的样子让布蕾妮揪了二十个小时的心终于放下，伤势比想象的要轻，大概老天看在他做了好事的份上保佑着，好人的运气不会太差。  
詹姆感觉到后背已经被抚摸得足够舒适，可不能让她这么轻易完成任务，他伸出左臂，可怜兮兮地看看右手又看看已经站起身的搓澡小妹。  
布蕾妮看他这幅可怜样就想起自己被捉弄过的日子，‘恶人’也会有倒霉的那天，真解气。她耐心地蹲下，拽着他的胳膊往上撩水，这个他自己确实洗不了。  
见搓澡小妹这么顺从，他庆幸刚刚只是随便想想没胡乱发誓，屁股在水里狠狠颠了一下，水从浴缸里溅出来正好打在她胸口，还有零零散散的水珠泡沫飞溅到更高的位置，湿布料粘在皮肤上，她里面什么都没穿。詹姆瞪大了眼睛看着若隐若现的中心点，‘洗发水事件’的画面瞬间出现在记忆里，抱怨着这些扣子就应该由他支配。  
这次布蕾妮真的被激怒了，她把浴花扔到他身上，啐骂道“你故意的！混蛋！”  
他不舍地向上移动目光，诚恳地看着她的眼睛，“对不起，我只想挪一下，坐累了”  
布蕾妮忍着把他按到水里的冲动，背过身拿毛巾擦着胸前的水。突然听到门铃声，她举起拳头作势要打他，瞪着眼走出浴室，从衣柜里拽了一件浴袍穿上。  
门外出现的人让她吃了一惊。  
“madam”波德无声地做着口型，然后放开声音说道“女士，这是特意为客人们准备的，希望您能度过美好假期”  
浴室传来詹姆的声音，“谁啊？”  
“服务生，给咱们送了一盘水果”布蕾妮错愕地看着波德给她打手势'305'，不明白他怎么会突然出现。  
“哦，替我感谢他，不过你快点回来，水快凉了”，浴室里的男人又说了不该说的话。  
波德震惊地看着她倒吸一口气，看着她裸露的小腿和身上的浴袍，还有脖子上两滴不明显的水珠和下巴那一小撮泡沫，不敢相信madam为了任务真的把自己也豁出去了，但这很可能就是真的，不然她在尴尬什么。  
布蕾妮知道他误会了，但现在不是解释的时候，强作镇定地做着口型'明天我去找你'，匆忙接过果盘把门关上。  
波德愣在门外，托蒙德警长再三叮嘱他，一定要仔细查看他们在房间里做什么。现在怎么告诉他实情？madam的名誉不能毁在自己嘴里。  
——————————  
“看清楚了吗？”红胡子在手机屏幕里眯缝着眼睛检查波德的面部肌肉。  
波德后悔给他拨通视频通话，这老大哥的审问技能在办公室可是出了名的，现在他只能尽量控制自己的表情“他们真的只是在看电视，穿得整整齐齐，詹姆在椅子上，madam坐在床边”  
红胡子被刺激得一激灵，“别再让我听见‘床’这个词”  
办公室里大概只有他们这个区域还亮着灯，只有痴情‘野人’还在坚守自己的感情阵地。  
艾迪在红胡子身后拍了拍他的肩膀“8小时的假期开始了，你不打算回家洗洗身上的跳蚤？”  
“8小时足够我赶到巴黎弄死那小子”红胡子盯得波德发毛，这小警员万一哪天被俘虏了，绝对是条嘴硬的汉子。  
“注意安全，保护好她”艾迪不打算再陪他们玩审讯游戏，叮嘱可怜的波德后走出手机画面。  
得知布蕾妮平安无事，老局长给大伙放了个短假调整状态，持续一个多月的工作早就降低了效率，现在波德成了布蕾妮和办公室联系的重要纽带，明天早上对他们来说将是个新的开始。  
——————————  
布蕾妮敲开了305的房门，质问着波德走了进来，“你怎么在这？”  
波德跟在身后，冲了一杯咖啡递到她手里“长官们担心你的安危，派我暗中保护你”  
“你保护我？”在布蕾妮眼里，他一直是个小兄弟，还有很多经验技巧需要学习，单独出任务可没他想的那么简单，“不过你来的正好，我刚得爆炸案的有关信息，你得尽快把这些消息带回去”  
虽然布蕾妮年长几岁，但波德有时候觉得她天真地像个小女孩，尤其面对长得不错的男人时，她讲的这些信息大部分都对詹姆有利，众人唾弃的‘狮子’不知道用了什么手段换取她的信任。曾听其他警长讲过她刚入职时的遭遇，交通部一个长卷毛到办公室来羞辱她，为了那个叫蓝礼的男人，之后办公室里一些刁钻的家伙总是把她作为茶余饭后的谈资。这么多年她也没抱怨过，从她嘴里描述出的蓝礼只是一位优雅善良的绅士，谁都能看出蓝礼只想利用她应付家里人和那些剧院观众，但她还再不停为他辩解。  
波德看着她，欲言又止。  
布蕾妮发现他的表情开始因案件以外的事有所变化，“你想说什么”  
“没什么madam”  
“没什么的话你的脸就不会拧成这样”，她知道，多半是为了昨天帮詹姆洗澡的事。  
波德觉得现在自己像个操心的家长，面对天真叛逆的孩子只能慢慢引导，避免让她经历后悔终生的事。  
“我不该干涉你的个人生活，但是你得提高警惕，别被他蒙骗了”  
“波德”  
“男女关系这方面你还很单纯，为了任务也好或是别的原因，都不值得你付出这么多”  
“波德瑞克！别再胡乱猜测，收起你的质疑，还用不着你教我这些”  
“我只是担心他会做出伤害你的事”  
“没你想的那些事”布蕾妮知道这种事解释不清，现在帮詹姆扭转局面，查出真正的幕后黑手才是最重要的“他是个好人，咱们得帮他”  
——————————  
詹姆放下电话，想着提利昂苦口婆心的劝诫‘如果她真是警局的人，你们永远都是敌对双方，她迟早都会离开’，曾经他也劝过自己放弃瑟曦，可自己没听他的，虽然后来的事都被他说中了。这次他的劝诫依然会被记在心里，但自己不再是以前那个执迷不悟卑微着付出的人，她和瑟曦也不一样，她让自己想做个真正的好人。  
布蕾妮拎着一袋药品回来，波德的质疑再加上跟这些法国人语言不通，让她烦透了，这鬼地方一天都待不下去。  
詹姆跑过去黏在她身上，矫情地说着“怎么去了这么久，我都想你了”，这是她第一次离开自己身边，虽然只有一个多小时，但他已经开始不习惯。  
“得了吧”她把他从身上扒拉下来，翻着袋子里的东西“附近这家药店老板不会英语，我怕买错，绕到上次咱们去的那家店”  
詹姆坐回椅子，伤手放到桌面等着她过来换药，“提利昂帮咱们预订了到威尼斯的火车，后天晚上出发”  
布蕾妮停下动作看向他，不解地问道“你都这样了，为什么还不回家”  
“快别说了，刚才老弟已经训斥我一顿，你俩还真像一家人”  
她把纱布和药品放到桌子上坐到对面，攥住他的左手说道“是不是有什么计划，我可以帮上忙”  
他低下头用拇指摩挲她的四根手指，看着她手指的皮肤被指肚来回拉伸“没什么计划，以后不知道还有没有机会，现在我只想和你好好享受这段旅途”  
“你可以...”她怎么也说不出‘相信’这个词“我可以帮到你，保护你”  
“我相信，你一直在保护我”  
她真正的名字成了现在唯一的缺憾，詹姆想宠溺地唤着她的名字，又害怕那个名字会想方设法把她带走，现在只能珍惜眼前所有不敢奢望未来，他第一次这么渴望能有未来。  
——————————  
为了安全提利昂为他们定下混合性别的四人包厢，另外两个床位只能用他和波隆的身份信息预订上，Thello夜间列车为旅客们提供所能涉及的所有便利，但是铺位尺寸没把他们这种高大人群的需求考虑进去。  
“看来今晚不会太好过”詹姆瘪着嘴看向站在包厢门口的高大女人，在这个狭小空间里，看上去她又膨胀了几个尺码。  
她在认真思考怎么能舒服的睡上一觉，“蜷着腿应该能躺下”  
布蕾妮不敢站直腰，驼着背已经感觉头顶能挨到车厢顶部，这种大众交通工具早就让她对远途旅行失去兴趣，“将就一宿，也许没那么难受。你先休息吧，我去个卫生间，顺便到走廊透透气”  
她从外面拉上包厢门，往车厢尽头走着，走廊里没有人，但充满嘈杂的交谈声，两截车厢的连接处一直有个人影不停往这边扒头，她追过去想看看到底是什么人，结果却让她怄火“波德瑞克！我不是让你回去，还跟着这干什么？！”  
波德太了解她的脾气，她肯定会生气“他们命我保护你”  
“你是我的人还是他们的人？！”  
“戴佛斯的命令”  
布蕾妮料到他会搬出老局长，但他这么跟着确实会造成不便，“你会让我分心”  
“我的任务是保护你，不需要分散你的精力，别忘了我也是在众多学员里脱颖而出的”  
自从被编入布蕾妮手下，波德一直想向她证明自己是个合格的警察，她教了他很多东西，是时候把成果展现在她面前。   
——————————  
圣马可翼狮和圣者托达洛，雄踞在威尼斯中心广场面海一侧的两根高耸的石柱上，守护者着这座岛城。长方形的广场由四周的圣马可教堂、钟楼、行政官邸大楼和琳琅满目的精品店铺包围着，广场中央的孩子们追逐着低空飞舞的肥硕鸽子。  
咖啡馆旁边花坛上，一对二十出头的小情侣在甜蜜地亲热着，看得詹姆羡慕不已。  
布蕾妮觉察到他靠过来偷偷把手伸到椅背中间，准备搭上自己的后腰，她背过手及时捉住，“别这样，这么多人”实际上她只在意远处的波德，他就像办公室那三兄弟的监视器。  
“怕什么他们又不认识咱，我们睡觉的时候不是也搂着”  
她拽出身后的手，想从他眼睛里看出‘犯病’的端倪，自从伤了手他就变得跟以前不一样了“你怎么了？！”  
詹姆把下巴靠在她肩上，嘴里吹着热气，“手疼，想你”  
“你的手又不是我弄的！”  
“我的手摸不到你，它想你”他提起身子凑到她耳边，小声请示着“今晚我们能不能再少穿一点”  
布蕾妮看见波德用复杂的表情盯着他们，猛地用胳膊肘抵开他，“我不想坐贡多拉了，你自己去吧我在这等你”  
“好啊，我们不坐”  
——————————  
詹姆在分支航道上找了一个船夫，租用了一条小型划桨船，逼着她跟船夫学了十几分钟划船技巧，既然不想坐船，那就自己划吧，反正他肯定是要和她一起体验一下威尼斯的游船，不能白来一趟。  
波德跟到码头附近的精品店里，藏在橱窗后面看着詹姆不停用船桨拍打布蕾妮的屁股，这男人以前绝对勾引过不少无知少女，今晚他又要对红胡子长官撒谎了。  
“够了！有完没完！你这么做特别不合适！”布蕾妮抢过船桨狠狠砸在詹姆头上，斥责着他的恶行。  
“啊！你这个暴力的女人！”没想到她真下得去手，詹姆捂着脑袋蹲到地上，痛苦地喊着“知不知道自己力气有多大！”  
“活该，应该打死你”  
詹姆站起身冲她翻着白眼，在船夫的搀扶下坐到船上。  
布蕾妮有点恐惧，当她一只脚踏上去的时候，船只不停晃动，不知道另一只脚该怎么放进去，船夫让她抬起外面那只脚，她却踩得更用力，只能勉强维持身体平衡。最后还是船夫叫来了一个帮手，两人把她架到船上。  
詹姆看她跟着船摇摇晃晃，真怕她掉水里，不安地问着“你确定学会了吗？”  
布蕾妮瞪了他一眼，示意船夫松开木桩上的绳子扔到小船内，用船桨柱着水岸让船离开码头。  
波德亲眼看着她们消失在弯道里。


	15. Chapter 15

他们所在的这条分支航道远离喧闹的广场，岸边偶尔出现几条空船只，两排紧闭的大门看样子是当地住家，这片静地只有他们两人与潺潺流水相伴，是个谈心的好地方。  
“这的水可比塞纳河里的干净多了”詹姆怎么也忘不了那个臭烘烘的味道，即便是这样，还要感谢那条臭河，让他有机会活下来继续陪着她，“你父母呢？”  
“我父亲在乡下经营一间农场，很多漂亮阿姨都想做农场主夫人，他乐在其中，虽然没再婚但很幸福，遗憾的是我没见过母亲，生我的时候因难产去世”布蕾妮的注意力全放在船桨上，又一次轻描淡写地讲着自己的不幸。  
“抱歉”，詹姆知道她只是表现得不在乎，“我母亲也是，生提利昂的时候没挺过来，所以父亲很不喜欢他，可怜的家伙”  
“那你父亲呢？还在丹麦？”  
“他精明又帅气，还很会赚钱，不过是个酒鬼，几年前酗酒过度心脏病突发，死在自家马桶上。我这辈子都学不到他那股精明劲儿，不过提利昂倒是和他很像”  
布蕾妮觉得他们一家人都不太正常，上辈子造了什么孽才会受这么多惩罚。  
詹姆挪动身子，让自己更舒适一点，幸好对面的女船夫还算苗条，不然她肯定会翻下去，“如果你没出现，巴黎那场事件我不会管”  
“什么意思”她停下船桨，不解地问着。  
“我不想让你失望，不想辜负你的信任，如果是你，肯定也会那样做”  
“我没那么好”  
“我认为你好就够了”  
詹姆的夸奖总能让布蕾妮觉得与他相识难能可贵，看来他挺会讨女人欢心，她继续划着船，“瑟曦呢？你们怎么认识的”  
“她是我的双胞胎姐姐”詹姆毫不犹豫地回答，不想对她有任何隐瞒，“第一次的时候还不懂，结果一发不可收拾，之前我一直认为生命里只能有她”  
答案让她瞠目结舌，这一家子果然全是怪物，上辈子肯定没做好事，“那真是要感谢老天没让你们有孩子”，她打算暂时中止这个话题，再继续下去，可能会疯。  
詹姆看懂那个表情，就跟喉咙里飞进一只恶心的苍蝇一样，她嫌弃别人的时候真能把自己爱过一个基佬的事忘得一干二净，难怪这女人心态这么好，整天像个局外人一样吃吃喝喝，“你得快点划，咱们订的晚餐餐位过时间不给保留，除了那家店我不想吃别的”  
布蕾妮合拢嘴，脑子里全是他和自己亲姐姐......一定是有特殊癖好，又重新认识他了。  
看她盯着船桨一会儿瞪大眼睛，一会儿又转动眼球，眉头还不停拧动，肯定在想一些奇怪的事，詹姆从鼻孔喷出一股怒气，责问着“刚才你是不是没认真学，这么半天船都没动，我现在就感到饿了”  
她居然没听进去，一点反应都没有。  
“你还记得码头在哪吗？！能让我按时吃上晚饭吗？！”  
詹姆真后悔跟她实话实说，现在一定把自己当成怪胎，气愤地用脚踢了她一下，大声嚷嚷着“我要饿死了”  
“闭上你的臭嘴！”  
——————————  
布蕾妮拎着睡衣走进浴室，刚要拉上门，一只手从外面伸进来抵住门框。  
“我也想洗，不过不需要擦背，我自己来就可以”詹姆拉开浴室门，举着右手说着，“已经不怎么疼了”  
布蕾妮深吸一口气，想起上次帮他擦背被误会的事，真想挥起拳头揍他一顿。不过他这个样子也没办法，总得有个人帮忙，自己可不是那么小气的人。她朝淋浴房比划着走了出去，示意让他先洗。  
詹姆关上门把脱下的衣裤搭在水池边，看见她睡觉时要换的衣服还挂在淋浴房门上，邪念冒然而生，晚上只穿内裤就够了，紧身裤完全就是多余的物件，一定要好好把握这次帮她脱掉的机会。  
布蕾妮剪着指甲等他洗完，正考虑要不要趁机溜出去找波德探探办公室的进度，詹姆就裹着浴巾走了出来，手里拎着的那条裤子有点眼熟，“这个挂在玻璃门上，被我不小心弄掉了，可能没办法穿了，有点湿”，他提着裤子在面前晃了晃。  
“你确定不是故意的？！”布蕾妮有点生气，那是唯一一条足够舒服，可以在睡觉时穿的裤子。  
“看你挂在那，我没敢动，开门出来的时候大概力气大了点，掉水里了，对不起”，詹姆自责地表达歉意，但心里可是得意地很。  
布蕾妮无奈地仰头，叹了一口气安慰道“算了，你的手不方便，下次如果想先洗澡提前告诉我”  
詹姆抱歉地点着头，尽可能让自己看起来诚恳一点，看她走进去拉上门。他拿着干净纱布坐到椅子上，小心翼翼地拆开手上的湿绷带，扣着血痂的伤口露了出来，血痂周围的皮肤很干净，多余的血迹药迹被她处理得相当彻底。他弯了弯手指，没有太刺骨的疼痛感，只是不如以前那么灵活，这个业余女护士的手艺还是值得称赞的。  
换好纱布，从行李箱里拿出在巴黎买的名贵红酒，本想在那个浪漫的地方和她共饮，结果被暴徒毁了一切，不过今天也是个好日子，至少他自己是这么觉得，和她在一起的每天都很幸运，这太值得饮酒庆祝。  
他从茶水柜取了两个高脚杯放到床头柜上，旁边储物盒里精致的方形小包装在闪闪发光，他艰难地咽了一下口水，还没喝酒，喉咙已经开始发烫，心律逐渐加快，如果今晚不能有所作为，对这瓶红酒来说定会是一种侮辱。  
布蕾妮穿着白T恤走出浴室，下半身包裹着浴巾，虽然游泳的时候也在男人面前裸露过大腿，但现在的情况完全不同，他们两个是要睡在一张床上的，而且不是恋人关系，这个感觉实在太尴尬，即便足够信任他。  
詹姆靠在床头喝着红酒，见她扭捏地站在玄关拐角，脸上的红晕不知是因水温太高还是因为害羞，反正好看得很，那个基佬如果不喜欢男人的话，见到这副景象也会想入非非。  
布蕾妮冲过来夺过酒杯，严肃批评道“现在还不能喝酒，你又不是不知道”  
“没事的，每个受伤的男人都需要酒精缓解疼痛，死不了人”，看来她十分在乎自己，詹姆坐起身拿回酒杯，凑到跟前挑逗地说着，“你担心我”  
“有病”，布蕾妮红着脸绕到属于自己的那一侧坐下，下半身的浴巾裹得太紧，只能两条腿一起抬到床上伸进被子里，在被子下面把浴巾褪下拿出来。  
“陪我喝一杯吧，在巴黎就想和你分享，不过现在也不晚，庆祝我们...”詹姆递给她早已倒好的另一杯，“庆祝我们能同渡难关，庆祝你再一次救了我...”，他深情地注视她的眼睛，“庆祝我们可以用真心信任彼此”，说着，让两支高脚杯碰撞出清脆的声音，视线始终停留在她眼中。  
布蕾妮听他说出这番话，心里五味杂陈，'彼此信任'确实是这样，但自己也确实在欺骗他，比起以前出任务身体受过的伤，这次心里的郁结更加难忍。一口红酒流入胃里，甘醇并未如期出现，舌尖的酸涩和胃部的灼烧感一直在身体里膨胀。  
詹姆拿过酒杯，又往里面倒了一点，递给她，“你从没喊过我的名字”  
‘名字？’，她现在才意识到这个问题，以前面对蓝礼的时候也没当面叫过他的名字，她总是叫不出口，觉得那个名字从自己口中飘出来，太难为情。在詹姆面前，这个举动同样艰难。从没注意过的细节，突然被揪住，口中的酸涩变得发苦，她喝下一大口，打算掩盖住逐渐泄密的表情。  
詹姆看穿她的尴尬，夺下一饮而空的酒杯，“别这样喝，会醉的”  
他把两只高脚杯放回桌面，看她不自控地舔着嘴唇，情绪波动的时候总爱做这个动作，她都不知道自己每次舔嘴唇的时候，都想让人衔住那个小巧柔软的舌尖。  
詹姆觉得身体里的燥热在慢慢升温，不自在地拉扯着被子平躺下，放平身体也许能抑制住内心的冲动。  
此刻布蕾妮心烦意乱，红酒的后劲虽让她头晕目眩，但紧绷的神经仍在疲惫的身躯里挣扎，看来酒精不能让她安然入睡。抬手关掉房间内的灯，漆黑瞬间盖住双眼，大脑中的血管不停跳动，她摸索着侧卧到被子里，背对着他。  
詹姆侧身弓起膝盖，抵在她光滑的腿上，没有多余的衣物，他觉得自己可以为所欲为。  
她往床边挪了挪，后面的膝盖也跟着往前挪蹭，反复几次，一直在挑战她的极限。  
最后逼得她没有进路，膝盖成功贴上皮肤，詹姆邪笑着捏了一把丰腴的臀部，她立刻转过身把他按趴在床上，用膝盖跪压住腰部，右手攥紧他的头发，那只作案的手被钳制在他身后。  
“活得太舒服了？”布蕾妮压低嗓音质问着。  
“如果不服气，可以打我屁股，趁你现在还占优势”  
她俯下身凑近攥着的头发，语气像极了电影里那些动用酷刑逼供的坏蛋“你小时候为什么没因为犯贱被打死”  
“我只喜欢对你耍贱”  
“你想干什么？”  
“想和你玩探索人体奥秘的游戏，如果咱们互换位置，现在肯定已经开始深入了解了”手指突然被她硬掰到自己没办法到达的角度，疼痛让他叫出声“啊啊——”  
“真是够贱”  
“你也...啊——”，似乎听见指骨断裂的声音，但他不会向淫威屈服，“你也这么大岁数了，而且相貌平平脾气暴躁，只能吸引我，那些无关紧要的事不会成为咱们的阻碍”，手指已经失去知觉，阐述事实成他了最后的倔强，“别说没想过，你又不吃亏，好几晚我都听见你做梦时候哼哼，一定是上次的热吻激发了内心的欲望”  
头发即将离开头皮，嘴巴又像上次在她家里那样被拽得合不上，可他是个男人，不能总是轻易认输，“快放开...咱们脱个精光放肆一宿......我会让你难—忘—今—宵——”  
布蕾妮把他的头用力推向枕头，房间里瞬间安静了。  
——————————  
詹姆只记得最后被按在枕头上，之后的事大概只有那瓶被辜负的红酒才知道，她到底有多大酒量，一般女人照那个喝法早就乖乖就范了，没料到她还能有这么大力气搞偷袭，看来得换个方法，他揉着僵硬的脖子抱怨着“再用力一点，你会以寡妇的身份回到伦敦，下次我可不会让着你”  
“再有下次，我会让你改变性别”布蕾妮这辈子的白眼大概都是翻给他的。  
“你不会断送自己的幸福，承认吧你渴望和我一起玩游戏，美好又有趣，我们......”还没说完，突然搭上她的肩膀，加快脚下的速度。  
布蕾妮觉察到不对劲，但波德一直跟在后面，她晃动着想让身上那只手老实地放下去，“又干什么”  
“别动，有人跟着咱们”  
波德还是暴露了，但他确实藏得够隐蔽，看来詹姆比她想得要警惕的多，“确定吗？”  
詹姆看向她，挤弄着眉毛“这么多年我可不是白混的，自从咱们离开巴黎，他跟了一路”  
布蕾妮跟着詹姆挤进人群，不敢回头查看波德的情况，一定要找机会通知他赶快撤离，“咱们得甩掉他，分开走吧”  
“不行，我不确定他是谁的人，分开走太危险，万一目标是你怎么办”  
“不会的，没有几个人能跑得比我快，咱们酒店汇合”布蕾妮挣脱他的手臂溜进侧面的人群。  
詹姆没来得及阻止，旁边窜出的少年撞了他一下，再回过神她已经消失不见，现在只能先按照她的办法做，但愿那个人是冲他来的。  
——————————  
布蕾妮把波德拽入无人拐角，向四周张望着“他发现了，你必须立刻回去”  
“可是...”他觉得自己足够小心，怎么还会暴露。  
“相信我，我可以保护自己，这个案子很复杂，你得回去帮他们，着重调查攸伦和那个叫瑟曦的女人，她是詹姆的姐姐...”，她决定暂时保留丹麦那两个孩子的事，说出来会让他们对詹姆产生偏见，“有了新消息我会想办法通知你们”  
波德知道自己的安全让她更担心，这次不但没帮上忙，还添了麻烦，撤离可能是最好的安排，“你别太信任詹姆，毕竟这么多年他一直和那些人打交道”  
“我更看重的是人心，不必为此担忧”  
波德犹豫着，有些事他不该干预，但警察和嫌疑犯的身份谁也改变不了，不明白她是怎么想的，“你们在一起的事，我没告诉各位警长”  
布蕾妮无奈至极，这个时候他还纠结这个，“没那回事，你怎么就是不相信，不要那个‘野人’说什么你就做什么，他是不是让你监视我？”  
“他也只是担心你，而且你们看对方的眼神很不一般”  
“我跟詹姆什么事都没有，别胡乱打小报告”  
波德确信即便现在他们没怎么，时间久了小火苗也会燃成熊熊大火，她从没用那种眼神看过别的男人，在结案之前只能时刻提醒着她，“那更好，有机会还是想办法和他分房住吧，现在办公室已经传得沸沸扬扬”  
“不用你说，天黑之前赶快离开，别再让我看见你”  
布蕾妮和波德分开后，确定他已经离开，才回房间，但詹姆迟迟未归，按理说他应该先回来才对，到底跑了多远。  
糟了！  
他说的人不是波德！


	16. Chapter 16

夜幕降临，布蕾妮试图通过手机联系詹姆，得到的回应只有关机的语音提示。在通知提利昂后，她回到他们分开的地方，整条街上灯火通明熙熙攘攘，人们脸上映出光线掠过五官轮廓留下的阴影，全部都是陌生面孔。此刻心中只有自责，因为她的判断失误，詹姆很可能正在独自面对危险，如果发生什么，她不会原谅自己。  
——————————  
詹姆有意引诱追踪者走近无人巷子，他不清楚这个人的具体来历，巴黎恐怖袭击事件发生后，他们便被这个人追了一路，但也只是远远跟着，暂时没有伤害他们的意图。  
“出来吧朋友” 詹姆对着巷口说道。  
神秘男人现身在路灯下，他体态臃肿没有头发，但穿着讲究，两只手相握搭在腹前，从容地展现自己的容貌，“幸会，朋友”  
“有何指教”  
“曾经对世间万物不屑一顾的'狮子'，如今竟忙着游玩享乐，看来没有瑟曦，你确实改变了很多，那个高大的女人功不可没”  
詹姆观察着面前这个人，能对自己的事了如指掌，绝对不是警方的人，“直接点，你想说什么”，如果仅是为了调查他的行踪，这个男人不会这么毫不避讳地站在这里。  
“嗬，你们姐弟俩的性格，在某些方面果然有相同之处，但她没你这么冷静，你肯定已经猜到她不是自杀”  
“你知道谁是凶手”  
“我来的目的不只是告诉你这件事，攸伦已经准备采取行动，你们最好尽快回伦敦，否则那个女人身手再好，也保全不了你，手上的伤恐怕不像看起来恢复的那么顺利” 男人瞥了一眼詹姆手上的绷带，从始至终都没表露出任何表情 “至于瑟曦的死，凶手在你意料之中但又是个意想不到的人”  
“说明白点”  
“科本有能力让自己假死，也有能力让她自杀”，一个小女孩跑过来，男人像个慈父一样弯下腰听着女孩在耳边低语，但那绝对不是他的孩子， “那个女人刚刚遣走她的同伴，正在广场附近疯狂找你”  
男人欲离开，詹姆上前拦住，“你是谁，怎么知道这些”  
“对你来说，这些信息比我的身份值钱”  
——————————  
广场周围可以到达的地方被翻了个遍，前所未有的复杂情感充斥着布蕾妮的身体，她不停责备自己盲目判定事实，不该把波德赶走，他如果还在这，一定能帮上忙。最近这段时间她像被一些事分了神，不能冷静思考问题，她清楚这与詹姆有关。  
提利昂告诉她，不管找没找到，十点之前必须回到酒店，他哥哥曾叮嘱过，如果发生意外，一定要想尽办法保证她安全回家。詹姆为她安排了一切，即便是在他自己进行着那个秘密计划时，最先考虑的还是她的安全。  
布蕾妮临出门前，在床头留了字条，让詹姆回到酒店后务必在房间等她，不要乱跑，但她太了解他的性格，就算他可能已经安全回去，也不会乖乖听话。这么漫无目的地寻找解决不了任何问题，可她想不出别的办法，脑子突然变得愚钝至极。她蹲坐在河岸的台阶上，两只手用力拍打着额头，想努力打通困顿的思绪，但这样做除了让她更焦虑，没起到任何作用。她愤怒地挥起手臂砸向石阶，喉咙发出一声愤恨的悲泣，挫败感抽走她所有的力气。  
“该回去了”  
身后突然出现的男声让布蕾妮提起精神，她迫不及待的回过头，站起来的瞬间顾及不到脚下，踉跄了两步，期盼已久的名字脱口而出，“詹姆！”  
詹姆快要被她吓死，冲过去扶住摇摇晃晃的身体，生怕她站不稳跌到河里，不明白这笨女人怎么长大的。  
布蕾妮用力抱住他，颤抖地问着，“你有没有受伤”  
“好着呢”她第一次开口喊自己的名字，詹姆环住她的身体意犹未尽地问道，“能再喊我一次吗”  
布蕾妮双手托住他的脸，充满歉意看着对面那双惊喜的眼睛，“我发誓再也不会把你自己扔下”  
“我相信，”詹姆抬手把她的头按回自己肩上，一瞬间幸福包围着他们，“知道自己什么块头，下次就不要坐在这么狭小危险的地方，真掉水里多丢人”  
失而复得的心情终于让布蕾妮倍感疲倦，轻声在他耳边说着“詹姆，我们回去吧”  
他对这个女人好像有操不完的心，她的喜怒哀乐从没逃过他的眼睛，就是这么一个长相不出众、身高惊人、蛮力不小、臭脾气挺大的女人，用独一无二的清澈内心把他从泥潭中心拽到边缘，真的不想失去她。  
——————————  
詹姆母亲的家乡在丹麦朗厄兰岛中部的一个小镇上，他学龄前的时期都在这里度过，直到提利昂出生。那个光头男人的提醒让他不得不放弃原本计划好的行程，直接来到这个曾经充满快乐又让他悔恨一生的地方。  
詹姆每年都会来祭拜母亲，但每年也只回来一次。老屋虽长时间没人居住，打扫一番后，仍能让他想起小时候无忧无虑的时光。如果可以，真想和她在这共度余生，创造七个小孩子。但如果她想回到有钱的农场主爸爸身边，他也可以跟着回去，他们一起养殖牲畜、种植作物，最好能养一窝小肥猪做宠物，看着它们香甜地吃东西，七个孩子每人都有一只小肥猪做专属玩伴，让他们从小学会尊重生命。适当的时候在当地帮提利昂物色一位和她一样好的姑娘，个头千万不能像她，提利昂讨厌大个子。  
他越来越控制不住自己幻想这些遥不可及的生活。  
詹姆看她在水池旁专心清洗着沾满泥土的抹布，想起上次在她家，也是这么贤惠地清洗餐具，她自己生活这么多年，一定努力把家里布置得足够温馨，那里可能也不是她真正的家，但房子里的味道是她的。  
布蕾妮把洗好的抹布搭到水池边，转过身看见桌上刚刚被詹姆取回的快递包裹，不解地问着，“这里装的什么，为什么还让提利昂特意寄到这来”  
“对你我来说很重要的东西”詹姆小心翼翼地划开包装袋，取出方形首饰盒，打开盖子，露出中央的两枚黄铜色戒指。  
“这个颜色，”布蕾妮已经猜到这两枚戒指原本是什么，“你把匕首毁了？!”  
“放心，只用了刀柄，”，詹姆知道她在担心什么，“提利昂帮咱们找到最好的工匠，定制了这两枚对戒，希望我没估错你的尺寸”  
两枚戒指没有过多的装饰，上面雕刻着狮头花纹，中央各镶嵌着一颗红宝石和一颗蓝宝石。  
布蕾妮决定最后再装一次，“做这个干什么”  
“你知道为什么，” 詹姆注视着她的眼睛，拿出镶嵌红宝石的那枚， “你这枚内圈刻着我的名字，而我这枚...”  
“詹姆，”她看到另一枚戒指里没有名字，诚恳地提醒着“你还不了解我”  
“我当然了解你，知道你在顾忌什么，也知道我的身份会给你造成什么麻烦，可我控制不了自己的感情，你让我结束了行尸走肉般的生活，眼前这条命有一半属于你”  
谎言早就被看穿，她欺骗的其实是自己。  
“现在，只需告诉我，是否愿意接受这份奢望，不管答案是什么，回到伦敦我都会放你自由，让你完成该完成的事”  
那晚在威尼斯走散后，布蕾妮终于看清自己的内心，面对詹姆时，她早已不再是卧底，出事之后最先想到的是他的安危，如果没有他，她不能再正常生活下去。这出失败的戏，是时候谢幕了。  
“布蕾妮，我的名字 ”她接过戒指。  
詹姆等了太久这个名字，当她自己说出口的时候，他知道经历的一切都值得。  
“谢谢你保我一路，布蕾妮”  
放下心中的包袱，她才得以抒发真正的情感，“我会一直保护你”  
“希望不会有我要保护你的那天”  
詹姆向她讲述了案件的详细线索，早年他们只做着普通枪支弹药的地下交易，瑟曦的丈夫劳勃，是他们的老板，劳勃去世后，所有事一直由瑟曦操控，她也成了实质上的领头人，攸伦出现后为瑟曦带来更多利益，并通过他接触到波顿家族。  
卢斯•波顿身边有位叫科本的研究学者，致力于各种违背人伦的实验，詹姆负责传送的爆破技术就是他研究的，两年前他在做实验时因爆炸丧生，但据那个光头男人说，科本是假死。卢斯和瑟曦因为利益发生冲突，如果科本还活着，光头的话可以得到证实。  
至于自己和瑟曦的关系，他们两人一直很隐蔽，直到瑟曦为了金钱利益不停欺骗他，甚至不惜牺牲无辜的人，他才发觉瑟曦变得越来越极端，她所说的话也不值得相信。虽然他主动结束和瑟曦的关系，但实质上是他再也走不进瑟曦选择的路。  
——————————  
卧室昏暗的灯光催促人们早点休息，两人静静站在床尾，眼神的交流胜过言语，他们早已把对方看透，仿佛面前站着的就是自己。  
詹姆拉扯着衬衣扣子，他的手不受控地微抖，就像即将初尝爱果的少年。光头男人的猜测没错，他的伤口虽然已经愈合，但不再像以前那么灵活，对他来说简单的动作，在无法集中精力的时候，不能顺利完成。  
布蕾妮见他笨拙地纠结于领口的扣子，打落那双再次毫无用处的前肢，解开他的衬衣。  
被解放的前肢轻轻拉扯粉红色衣带，她阻止了他的动作。詹姆失望地看向她，以为要被拒绝，但她洒脱地解开自己的衣服，伸手脱下他的衬衣，再褪下自己的衣物，他们坦诚相见，直视着对方的眼睛。  
詹姆紧张地咽下口水，“我从没和警察睡过”  
“我从没和任何人睡过”，布蕾妮显得平静许多，只有她自己能感受到强烈的心跳。  
“现在反悔还来得及”  
“我清楚自己在做什么，又不是什么都不懂的十几岁小女孩”  
“这件事上你确实是个小女孩”  
“我说过......”  
来不及等她反驳，詹姆便吞下她要说的词句。  
脱离酒精的催化，布蕾妮终于看清内心，之前的顾虑没有任何存在的必要，他们认识的时间不长，但相识之后的每一天都在努力相处，互相治愈着心中的伤疤。今天，她只想做自己。  
——————————  
新的体验让布蕾妮内心积攒多年的乌云彻底消散，从现在开始，她不会在乎别人的看法，留在詹姆身边的理由也不再为了查案，她发誓要保护这个‘家’。  
詹姆从身后探过头，吻在布蕾妮耳根下面，关切地问着，“还疼吗”，虽然昨晚足够小心，动作做到最轻最慢，但当时她一瞬间的寒颤还是引起了他的注意。  
“与你无关”，布蕾妮疲倦地躺在詹姆怀抱里，她曾听别人描述过经历这件事的具体感受，但实际出乎意料，虽然詹姆很耐心地引导她，疼痛感还是会有，也许是她太过紧张。  
“当然与我有关，我的杰作”  
她睁开眼睛看着詹姆得意的样子，好像他成就了她新的人生一样，“闭上你的臭嘴”  
詹姆无视她的眼神，擅自趴在她身上，“提利昂肯定会问细节，他一直盼着我能...”  
“敢说半个字，我打死你”  
“那么多次你都没打死我，现在更不会”  
布蕾妮双手推起他的脖子，让他在自己正上方准备‘受死’，“有种你就试试”  
詹姆把手臂支在她头部两侧，减轻她手上的负重，抛了一个魅惑的眉眼，“想摸透我多有种，咱们再来一次”  
“你真贱！”  
“感谢你的肯定，” 詹姆放弃纠缠，从枕头上拉起她， “懒猫起床吧，咱们洗个澡，然后带你出去转转”  
布蕾妮用被子遮住胸口，还是不太习惯在大白天把自己的皮肤大面积暴露在空气中，“如果你不肯喊我的名字，那就干脆别加任何称呼”  
“‘布蕾妮’已经烙印在我心里，” 他用手捂住自己的左胸， 轻吻她的嘴唇，“来吧懒猫，帮你擦背，昨晚你累得大汗淋淋”  
——————————  
当年他和瑟曦回来为了向母亲忏悔，她的儿子和女儿违背了伦理，但发生了那场车祸后，瑟曦再也没回来过。这次他带着布蕾妮来到墓碑前，是为了让母亲分享他的喜悦。他喋喋不休地讲着布蕾妮有多善良勇敢，讲着她打扮起来有多好看，讲着她有多在乎自己，这些话都曾郑重向布蕾妮表达过，他从不吝啬对她的夸赞。  
虽然詹姆幸福地讲述着他们的故事，但长久以来在他身上积聚的落寞忧郁没能逃过布蕾妮的眼睛，他需要一个真正的家。  
离开墓园，詹姆驱车载着她驶过当年与瑟曦经过的路段，在距事发地点几百米的位置停驻下来。  
四周荒无人烟，不远处便是陡峭的悬崖，这里距最近的村庄，需要将近一小时的车程，当年他们离开后，那两个男孩不知道多久才被人发现。  
他们从车里走出，布蕾妮绕到詹姆身边牵住他的手，她感到一丝冰凉。  
詹姆带着她踏上这片草地，杂草在脚下发出折断的声音，在他耳中，每一声都像是骨头断裂，那个被碾压的男孩一直在唾弃着他的罪行。  
他克服恐惧继续前行，手指的力度随着逐渐接近目的地而变得越来越重，布蕾妮另一支手攀上他的胳膊安慰着。  
他们在悬崖边缘的小路停下来，当年那个男孩就在这里被伤害，他从布蕾妮身上获取到这儿忏悔的勇气，感激她给了他直面罪过的机会。  
就在他们无声地向神明祈祷，那两个孩子能在下一世被善待的时候，并没发现危险正在逼近。  
一个男人的背影静静出现在他们身后。


End file.
